Friendship and Love
by Imperius
Summary: Finished! Ruki and Jenrya may be together after a shifty friendship, but mothers, proms, and pregnancies are abound to cause some serious trouble for the young couple. Rated R for language, character death and sexual situations, and so on.
1. Rumiko Makino At Seventeen And Beyond/Be...

A/N: Well, I hope this story can make some people happy. I tried to make it as accurate and faithful to the characters as possible, and you know what? If it's still too bad, then too bad. I really am trying, and I'm going to try and make Ruki as close to herself as can be. I know that Strawberry Girl was very inaccurate, but it was MY FIRST STORY, so give me some slack. I know I will do better in this one.  
  
Now, for those who overlook all that crap and are just looking for a good story with a good storyline (I'm being redundant aren't I?) I think this will be pretty decent. Oh, and throughout the story it's a gradual Jenruki. But I think that the other fans will like this story. Oh, and by the way, it will switch POV's throughout, so be aware of that. Just so you know. anyone else in real life, it is purely accidental and coincidental.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, nor do I plan to make a profit off of this. It would be nice to, but oh well. Also, if this has happened to  
  
Friendship and Love  
  
Prologue: Rumiko Makino at Seventeen and Beyond / Beginnings in Friendship  
  
  
  
She was only seventeen when it all happened.  
  
It was prom night, and she just had the time of her life with her new boyfriend she found three weeks ago. I think it was boyfriend number fifteen for her for the four years she went to high school, but that's another story. Anyway, she and her "king" were the prom king and queen; champions, if you will. She was beautiful back then with her blonde hair and lavender eyes, and I figured that was why almost every guy in high school was all over her.  
  
So what do Seniors do after they graduate? Party, of course. It was at her house, the main party. All the "cool" people went over there, as well as the wannabees who thought they were cool. And what do they do when they party? Get drunk, smoke, dance-  
  
And lose virginities.  
  
That last one may not necessarily be true, but I recently saw a movie in which some friends tried to lose their virginity at prom night. It just so happened that she and her boyfriend started to get a little over romantic, making out everywhere; the living room, the swimming pool, the kitchen, until eventually it reached her parents' bedroom. Her parents were gone, by the way, on vacation, and they decided to let their house be raided by the naïve soon-to-be graduates.  
  
It got very steamy once the guy pulled her shirt off as well as his, and pretty soon it got to where almost every high school student wanted to be.  
  
She looked around. "Dammit. Sweetheart, do you have any forms of protection?"  
  
"Forget it. It makes the experience worse with them."  
  
So they got down to business. It was no turning back for her. Here she was, only seventeen, having sex with her boyfriend on her parents' bed.  
  
It was there where Rumiko Marie Makino entered the first day of the rest of her life. And there, I, Ruki Rose Makino, was conceived.  
  
******************  
  
Or at least that's what I am told. My parents each have told me different sides of the coin. Those two, my mom and my jerk of a dad, got married when they were only eighteen. I don't even know how I was born; my mother doesn't even tell me. Some mother. As for my jerk of a dad.  
  
*******************  
  
I was only four years old when events took an interesting turn, to say the least. I was asleep, despite it being only three p.m. It might have been my naptime, I dunno. Anyway, it seemed that my mom and dad got in a huge fight, and pretty soon push came to shove, as it usually did between the two, but this time, it got more aggressive. He was hitting my mom, and I think he even threatened to kill her once or twice during the scuffle.  
  
I woke up, hearing the yells and screams. I hopped out of bed and walked over to my parents' bedroom, where I saw what I couldn't believe. There it was, my mother and father, arguing and my father seemed to be winning, both verbally and physically. There was some blood on the floor. It could have been from my dad, but I highly doubted it. I heard my mother squeal,  
  
"Ruki! Honey, help me!"  
  
I stood there motionless. I mean, it isn't everyday your parents are beating one another up. Besides, what could a four-year-old do? I didn't know what to do, and I waited to see what happened.  
  
Turns out, some neighbor nearby heard the noise in my house and decided to call 911. The police and ambulance raced over to 6224 Kavazi Drive. Of course, at the time I didn't exactly know what was going on. The cops stormed through our house and arrested my father, the father that could have possibly killed my mother had the authorities not come through.  
  
That was the last I heard of my father. He and my mother divorced, and we took back our maiden name of Makino. I never even really liked Patikawa anyway. I heard many rumors throughout the years, ranging from prison, to death penalties, to escapee, to raising another family somewhere across the world. I didn't know which one was true, neither did I care about him.  
  
Not soon afterward did we move in with my grandmother to start anew so to speak. I love my grandmother; I really do, but she doesn't need to be involved with our affairs. It's something only my mom and myself could take care of.  
  
So that's what happened. One week, my grandmother, her mom, whatever you want to call her, went to a trip in southern Japan to take care of things that I had no intention of knowing. I was about eight years old at the time, so my mother decided to have a woman-to-woman talk.  
  
"Ruki, sweetheart, I've been meaning to tell you about your life in general." Of course, I had no idea in hell what she was talking about or where she was getting at, but I let her continue.  
  
"Ruki, your father." she started. But I knew what she was talking about.  
  
"I know. You guys divorced and we haven't seen him since," I interrupted.  
  
Mom sighed. "This is a perfect example of how not to live your life. I made a mistake in starting my life early at seventeen, what with your birth and all. I'm not saying you should have been born, but I'm saying that we should have decided about this at an older age, not while we were still teenagers who hadn't even graduated. We were arguing about financial problems, our parents wouldn't help us financially and we were stuck. Then it got really bad, and that's where all the fighting started." She looked at me and took a breath. "All this because of some stupid-ass decision I made on my prom night."  
  
I looked at her. "What does this really have to do with me?"  
  
"Ruki, darling, I'm trying to help you learn from my mistakes. Just because you fall in love with someone, don't think that you have to spend the rest of your life with them." She started to break down, a sight that, now that I think about it, I didn't want to see at all, half because it was pathetic to see a grown person cry, and also because it almost made me cry. "Ruki, don't just immediately fall into a relationship. Think about it. You'll ruin your life like I did. It's okay to be good friends with a guy, but please, think twice before jumping off the bridge."  
  
I gave her an eyebrow. "What bridge?"  
  
She gave a quick smile. "Oh honey, I just hope you don't go down the same road that I do."  
  
********************  
  
That's what really started it all. I didn't want to be by anyone else; I wanted to be alone, to protect myself. There were the casual friends or acquaintances that I met at that private school, but that really isn't the same kind of friendship that, oh say, Takato and Jenrya have. I didn't want to disappoint my mother, but sometimes she just pisses me off. I originally liked the ideas of hormones taking your body over, being eight years old and full of life at all, but I soon adapted to her quote-unquote "wise" teachings, and soon afterward, I felt no romantic affection for those of the opposite sex.  
  
My first test came when I was thirteen years old. When we, the tamers, fought the D-reaper and all way back when, a fellow hero by the name of Ryo Akiyama was willing to sacrifice himself to make sure we won. He might have done this to show off to me, at least that's what he said. I thought that was very sweet, yet, lame.  
  
Only four hours later did he ask me out. I remembered the words from my mother, and with a lot of hesitation, I had to reject him. I apologized to him and asked him for forgiveness, but he just left me. I felt bad in a way that I destroyed his emotions like that, but also, a bit proud of myself, because I had done what my mom had asked of me.  
  
I haven't seen Ryo in forever. It's kind of sad, but I'm sure he'll find another pretty red-headed girl to start a nice relationship with when he's older. I don't know for sure if he moved or not, but it's odd, because now he doesn't talk to me or see me.  
  
It was weird, because through all of this, I had became good friends with, Jenrya Lee, who also played a valuable part in saving our world. I mean, we were cool with each other before during the days of us being tamers, but now it just seemed that we could talk about anything with each other, something I could not do back then, and I still remembered when this nice little semi-relationship started.  
  
When I was fourteen, I decided to take a walk in the park. It was pretty cloudy, in fact, it could have easily started to rain. Renamon, Gillmon, Terriermon, and all the other digital monsters were gone from the earth, and I started to reflect upon my late friend, Renamon. Well, I don't like to think she died or anything, she just "went home." I didn't go to the park as often as I would during the days of the digimon tamers, but it still felt nice to get out there once in a while and just be alone to think.  
  
It was there where Jen also decided to go to the park. He and his little sister Shiuchon were alone at home, so Jen, being the responsible and caring brother that he is, took Shiuchon to the park to go on some slides. Shiuchon was only six years old, so she still enjoyed that kind of fun and leisure.  
  
******************  
  
He saw me first. "Hey Ruki, haven't seen you in a while!" He called over to me. Sitting on a faraway bench, I pretended to not notice him. Then, being the responsible and caring brother he is, he left Shiuchon alone on the merry-go-round to go talk to me. Some brother.  
  
"Jenwya! Awn't you going to watch me spin awound?" Shiuchon shouted over to him, in her high, yet soft voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Shiuchon, I'll be right back." He walked over to me, a good 100 meters away. "Hey, Ruki, how's it going?"  
  
"Um.shouldn't you be watching your little sister?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, she can take care of-" Jenrya turned around and saw that no one filled the void that was the merry-go-round. "Shiuchon?" He looked frantically for his sister. I laughed at first, but then I saw that he was getting really serious noticing his expression. I got up and started my help on the search as well.  
  
"Shiuchon? Where are you?" Jenrya and I called. No answer. Then I saw it.  
  
A man, very tall, had a figure in his left arm. In fact, the figure looked like a little girl-  
  
"Shiuchon!" Jenrya yelled at the guy and his sister. "Give me back my sister, you asshole!" He chased after the guy, who had started to run. Soon I gathered my senses and started running as well.  
  
The guy was fast, as he easily out ran Jenrya, taking a left turn to a dirt road. Suddenly I had an idea. I could tell where he was going, and I could cut him off. I took a sharp left through the bushes, as the kidnapper was going to take another left since there's nowhere else to go down that road.  
  
I had a couple of cuts from the bushes and trees scraping me, but I didn't care. The man was running off with Jenrya's sister, for crying out loud. Finally, I reached the end of the path, right when the guy was approaching. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground, making care not to hit Shiuchon.  
  
Jenrya caught up and grabbed little Shiuchon from the jerk who dared attempt this, and I grabbed him. Jenrya gave me his sister and he did the same to the man, grabbing his neck. "Sir, I do know how to properly defend myself, and I also know how to properly kick your ass."  
  
"Yay, Jen!" Shiuchon shouted. I looked at the little girl. Man, how clueless is she? The guy, meanwhile, shivered, probably pissing his pants.  
  
"If you ever, and I mean ever, try something like that again," Jenrya grabbed his throat harder, "I will make sure your neck can fit through a cheerio."  
  
The mysterious guy laughed. "Hah, do I think I'm afraid of a teenager like you?" He choked out.  
  
Time froze in my view. From what it seemed, the guy pulled out a small knife from his jacket and was about to retaliate to Jenrya, readying his knife to stab him, all in a quick second. "Jen watch out!" I managed to blurt out. I closed my eyes for a second, but then opened just to see what was going to happen.  
  
Jenrya, though, was one step ahead. He took his free arm and wrapped it around the guy's knife arm and twisted it, breaking the man's wrist instantly. He screamed in pain and misery as he dropped the knife. Jenrya picked it up, hiding it from the criminal.  
  
"Like I said, you'd better run," He said to the guy. The man shrieked a scream, got up, and deserted us in the blink of an eye.  
  
Speaking of blinking, I blinked my eyes in amazement as I saw that incredible display of self-defense. I walked right to Jenrya, who had the knife in his pocket.  
  
"Well, at the expense of expanding your sister's vocabulary, but damn," I said to him, smiling.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Don't you think that what she just saw warped her enough?" He looked at Shiuchon. "Hey Shiuchon, I'm sorry for leaving you like that. Just don't tell mom or dad about this, ok?"  
  
Little Shiuchon smiled. "Damn, Jenwya, you shu beat that ashole up!"  
  
Jenrya and I each exchanged nervous laughs. "Um. Shiuchon, maybe we should go home," he said, sweatdropping.  
  
******************  
  
It was there that Jenrya and I hung out more together. It was incredible, what he did to that guy so effortlessly. In fact, every time I reminisce about it, it seems even more amazing; I mean he was just fourteen, beating up a thirty-some-odd man like that.  
  
He was my first ever good friend. Well, like I said before, there were the occasional friends that I got to know from my nine years at that private school, but none like Jenrya, I guess. It's kind of ironic that a guy would be my best friend; also that it would be a guy that I knew for only a year. We didn't have that much in common either; in personality, in family, nor in just living our life. I guess we negate each other in a sort of weird way, or complement each other if you will.  
  
I ended up going to the same high school that Jenrya, Takato, and Co. went. It seemed that my mother had figured I had enough moral education that was the private school. I dunno, it was pretty nice in that school, but those uniforms were something else.  
  
Jenrya and I remained good friends throughout most of high school. He understood my dilemma that my mom set upon me and respected it, not violating it once during our new friendship. He's pretty nice, but I honestly think he's trying to fight off that promise.  
  
However, there was the end of the high school years, where things would happen that would change both of our lives forever.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? Medium rare? (J/K) Just starting and all on the story, but this one seems easier to think of unlike some of my earlier ideas. Review and tell me what you think; I really would like to build off of this.  
  
I wonder if I kept my characters fairly accurate. Hey just tell me!  
  
Till next time. 


	2. Homework And Cards

Chapter 2: Homework and Cards  
  
May 17, 2006  
  
"Ruki, can you tell me what the cosine formula is?"  
  
"Wha."  
  
Mr. Hiromoto sighed. "Ruki, how many times must I tell you to pay attention? You fell asleep again. Do it one more time and I'll have to make you stay after school."  
  
Ruki scoffed. "Sure thing, Mr. Hiromoto," she said, rolling her eyes. She opened her Trigonometry book back up. 'Guess I have to study,' she thought to herself. Finals would come in a month, and she didn't want to be caught unprepared.  
  
*****************  
  
"Um, f(x)= ¼ y," Jenrya said, confidently.  
  
"Good job Lee," His Calculus teacher congratulated him. "You get extra credit."  
  
Jenrya smiled, as he always got the extra credit question.  
  
Jenrya loved math and was good at it. He had been in a farther math class than his good friend Ruki for the past four years at high school. He wanted to teach her all of the calculus things he knew so Ruki would know it as she went on.  
  
Ruki-  
  
'I gotta meet her at lunch today,' Jenrya thought to himself. He checked the clock on the wall. 11:40.  
  
"Ahh man, another 30 minutes," he said aloud.  
  
*****************  
  
Ruki walked out of her Trig class and went to the quad to meet Jenrya. Over the years he and she had become good friends, hanging out together before school, during school, and after school. They always picked the other up to go to school, and sometimes they went to go see a movie on the weekends or go out to dinner.  
  
You might think that it is a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. However, as weird as it may seem, it wasn't one. There was an incident that convinced Ruki to take boys seriously and be careful about them. And Jenrya respected that. So instead of going out like lovebirds do, they just hung out together to the extreme.  
  
"Hey Jenrya," She said to the blue-haired boy, who was smiling.  
  
"Hey Ruki," He responded. They walked over to the cafeteria to get some lunch. After debating on what to get, the two Senior soon-to-be graduates sat down on an empty table.  
  
"Look, there's Takato and Juri," Jenrya said, pointing to the couple sitting a few tables down from them.  
  
******************  
  
Unlike Jenrya and Ruki, Takato and Juri were boyfriend-girlfriend, and the whole school knew about it. In fact, in the upcoming yearbook, it would show a picture of them labeled "Cutest Couple." Takato and Juri didn't seem to mind about it, but it did get annoying after a while when everyone would look at them.  
  
Juri saw them first. "Come on, Takato, let's go sit by them," she directed to her boyfriend. The two got their food and moved over to the table Jenrya and Ruki were occupying.  
  
"Hey guys," Takato said to the two.  
  
"Hey," was all the two responded.  
  
There was a silence among the four, with nothing but the sound of sandwiches, French fries, and conversations among others littering the cafeteria, until one spoke up.  
  
"Hey Jenrya, do you think we can hang at your house?" Takato questioned, coming up with an idea. He knew it was a long shot, but.  
  
"Ok," Jenrya answered. Takato and Juri smiled.  
  
Ruki sighed. "I have too much homework."  
  
"Oh come on Ruki," Jenrya grinned. "It will only be for just a while."  
  
After careful concentration, Ruki finally gave in. "Sure, I guess."  
  
*****************  
  
Jenrya had his Physics class next. He liked it, because it involved a lot of math. He also had Takato in his class. He went over to the classroom and sat down in his customary desk. Looking at his watch, Jenrya noticed that he still had seven minutes left.  
  
Takato walked in next. It was only the two of them around, with the exception of the teacher, Mr. Awaki.  
  
"Hey Jenrya."  
  
Jenrya gave a nod. "Mmm," he mumbled in that guy communication kind of way.  
  
Takato decided to lighten up the conversation a little. "So, how are you and Ruki?"  
  
Jenrya knew where he was getting at, but he loved talking about Ruki like that. "Oh, you know, the usual. Good friends, just like the past four years."  
  
Takato smiled. "Yeah. Good friends," he said, stressing the "good."  
  
"Oh come on, you know I can't get too close to her."  
  
"Yeah, but I detect something.more. toward you two," he pointed out.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jenrya laughed.  
  
"No, no, dude, I do. Look at this," Takato reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. Jenrya wondered as to what that piece of paper were for.  
  
Takato cleared his throat. "Ahem. Top 10 Ways to Know if a Girl Likes You."  
  
Jenrya sighed. "Oh, God.Where the hell did you get that?"  
  
Takato ignored him and held his chin up high, looking autocratic. "Number one: She hangs out with you a lot and talks about you all the time. She does that doesn't she?"  
  
Jenrya shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Number two. When a friend of her asks her about you, she says 'we're friends, nothing more.' You know, now that I think about it, you say that all the time too."  
  
"Because it's the truth. We're just good friends, nothing more."  
  
"My point exactly. Number three."  
  
"No!"  
  
Takato paused. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't you remember telling me about her vow? Not to get too close to a guy until she's perfectly sure about him? She has never had a boyfriend in her life!"  
  
Takato grinned. "Well, I think she's perfectly sure about you, hanging around you all the time. Haven't you ever stopped to consider that you might be the perfect one for her?"  
  
Jenrya calmed down and thought about it. 'Hmm, she has been acting differently toward me than she did to Takato or anyone else. Still.I can't risk our friendship to ask her out. She might say 'no,' and then it will destroy our closeness forever.'  
  
"I don't know, Takato. I don't want to risk anything that I've worked so hard to achieve," he started.  
  
"Oh well, suit yourself," Takato said. "Just trying to help a friend. You know, that was what I did with Juri."  
  
Jenrya scoffed and got out his physics book, as the class would start soon. But he couldn't get his mind off of one thing. "What if Takato's right about me being the right one for her? Guess there really is only one way to find out. But I don't want to take that chance."  
  
***************  
  
Jenrya got in his car after school and drove off. Usually, he would ride with Ruki, or vice versa, but this time, she brought her own car to school. As Jenrya was driving, he still couldn't get those words that Takato said.  
  
"The right one for her"  
  
"The right one for her"  
  
"The right one for her"  
  
"Hey buddy, where'd you learn to drive?" A voice from outside shouted to Jenrya. He quickly gathered his senses and proceeded on his short journey to his house.  
  
He had a card tournament the next day, for it would be Saturday, so he decided to brush up on his skills when he got home.  
  
Yes, even at the age of seventeen, he still played with his digimon cards. He used to be not so good at it, but he and Ruki made a deal. He would help her in math, and she would help him in the card game. It was a one- two punch that helped both teenagers well.  
  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. I'm home," He called out to his parents. "Hi Shiuchon," He said to his nine-year-old sister.  
  
"Hi Jenrya!" Shiuchon beamed with a smile. She worked on her speech throughout the past couple of years, and she sounded more like a regular girl-normal.  
  
The blue-haired boy threw his backpack chock full of books on the floor and got out his different decks of digimon cards. Looking them over, he decided which deck to use. After minutes of going over different strategies, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" He shouted, running down the hall and opening the door. It was Ruki.  
  
Shiuchon always wondered why Ruki came over to her house all the time. She knew it was different, when, say, Takato came over and they would just do stuff, but Ruki-she's a girl. She thought Jenrya would never have a girl in his humble abode, but she has seen weirder things in her young life. Beelzemon, for example.  
  
"Jenrya, why is Ruki at your house again?" She asked, trying to get somewhere in the conversation.  
  
Jenrya knew where she was getting at. Why did all of his close friends and family always want to poke fun at he and Ruki? "That's none of your business, squirt," he retorted.  
  
Shiuchon smiled and walked away. Jenrya shrugged. "Here, let's go upstairs and you can help me with my card game," he motioned to his friend.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Ruki followed him down the hall to his bedroom. She had been in his bedroom many times before, and every time she kept thinking how unusual it is to go to a boy's bedroom and not get all. antsy.  
  
"What do you think of my deck?" He asked, showing her his starting deck. Ruki looked at it, gave a "humph" a couple of times, then looked back at Jenrya.  
  
"The problem is, you don't have enough modify cards to plan a strategic plan of attack," she started. "It may be good to vary your attack in different games, but sometimes you need to have a headstrong way of making a move, an offensive move that can give you an advantage."  
  
"But I need defense first in my cards."  
  
"Yeah, but there's no use making defense cards if you can't attack worth a crap."  
  
Jenrya smiled. The digimon queen, once again proving her worth in the card game. After all, she wasn't champion for nothing. "Ok," he said. "Let me change my deck around a bit."  
  
After modifying his deck and changing it around a bit, Ruki looked at it with an approving facial expression. "Much better," she answered.  
  
Minutes passed, as Jenrya and Ruki worked on his deck to make it a championship-caliber deck. They played a game or two to see the deck's pros and cons. Jenrya noticed a couple of people were missing. "Say, weren't Takato and Juri supposed to show up?"  
  
"I guess they decided to bail out. But I guess that gives us more time to bond together, right?"  
  
The blue-haired boy smiled nervously. "I guess."  
  
***************  
  
It was about 5:30 when they decided to stop. The two friends didn't talk just about the cards. They talked about all different kinds of things, from Takato and Juri to math topics.  
  
Jenrya couldn't help but smile every time he saw her smile. 'She has such a beautiful smile, but it's a shame that she can't share it with another boy,' he thought to himself. Of course, she smiled, but deep in the inside, she still had yet to love someone, at least to his knowledge. It was a gradual depression from being isolated by command for her mother, and he wished it would stop soon.  
  
Ruki looked at Jenrya in a friendly way. 'He looks so infatuated within me. He's such a nice guy; I wish that I could love him back.but I can't.' She had to stay within her mother's promise; she didn't want to get into any trouble her mother went through.  
  
You might think it's ridiculous that Ruki is assuming the worst; but Miss Ruki Makino is very wise and careful; she's not going to do anything foolish and throw her life away. She wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Jenrya wanted Ruki. It was plain and simple. But to risk his friendship with her. He was equally careful. Or not.  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
She looked up. "What, Jenrya?"  
  
He bit his lip. "Um.I." he hesitated for a minute.  
  
"Don't choke on your words, Lee. What's wrong?"  
  
"Um.nothing. Never mind," he shrugged. He didn't want to say it just yet; it had to be the right moment. In his bedroom, at 6:00 on a Friday, with his family around. How.non-romantic. It was a lame excuse, but he had to think of one for his own self-worth's sake.  
  
"Maybe I should go home now," she motioned.  
  
"Oh sure, go ahead."  
  
"Good luck on your card tournament tomorrow. I'll see if I can make it," she smiled.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*****************  
  
Jenrya stayed in his room for a few minutes after Ruki left. His mind was drowning with thoughts; Ruki, his card tournament, his Calculus homework that he has yet to do. He decided to take care of those things later and went downstairs.  
  
"Jenrya, what did you and Ruki do upstairs in your room?" His little sister asked, bug-eyed.  
  
Of course.  
  
"She helped me with my cards, nothing much else," He replied. Whether he told the truth or not, which he did, little Shiuchon would still think he's lying. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
*****************  
  
I walk outside my house, the sun still up, and the heat still beating against me. It's hurting, just like my relationship with Ruki. What should I tell her, if anything at all? I don't want to jeopardize anything that I worked so hard to accomplish.  
  
It's weird how you can talk to a girl about anything that concerns you, but when she herself concerns you, you just, for some reason, can't talk about it. It's like she mentally holding your tongue and preventing you from talking about her.  
  
Maybe Takato is right. Maybe I should tell her. After all, that is what he did to Juri, and look what happened. They're together and happy. Will I be happy with Ruki as my girlfriend? Maybe I'm just assuming too much.  
  
It was still pretty hot outside. The park still contained kids swinging on their swings, sliding on their slides, despite it being nearly sunset. I decided to go walk over there and take a look around.  
  
Sure enough, Takato was there also, sitting on a nearby bench. I tell you, there's always one tamer hanging around here.  
  
"Yo, Jenrya!" He called over from the bench. I waved over at him and sat down.  
  
"So how's it going, Takato?" I asked him. "Hey, where were you earlier today? Only Ruki showed up."  
  
He put his hands up. "Relax, Jenrya. I had some things to take care of. Sorry about that."  
  
I sighed. "That's alright."  
  
There was a long silence between us. I think we just wanted the other to talk, while admiring the 'different' sunset. I dunno, the sunset just doesn't look as good as it usually does.  
  
"I think I like Ruki," I blurted out without thinking. What a mistake that was.  
  
Takato laughed. "See, what did I tell you? I knew you could only be friends for so long."  
  
"So what should I do?" It felt silly succumbing to Takato that easily, but I needed help. I was desperate. And I needed answers.  
  
He thought about it for a while, then came up. "What special event is happening in two weeks, on the 1st of June?"  
  
"Um." I thought about it. "I dunno."  
  
Takato slapped his forehead. "Duh! The prom, ignoramus!"  
  
I shrugged. "Oh yeah. What makes you think that she would want to go with me? I'm just her friend."  
  
"You know, friends go too."  
  
I thought about it. If the crazy guy was right and she would be willing to go with me, that's another step in our relationship. On the other hand, if she said no.  
  
"I dunno, Takato. It could really hurt our friendship if she says no."  
  
"Suit yourself," he said, dejectedly. "I'll just go with Juri, with no guy to hang around with, during the whole prom and post-prom party, while you sit around at home, eating potato chips on the sofa and watch reruns of World's Funniest Home Videos."  
  
I laughed. The guy was great. "Ok," I said carefully. "I'll ask her. But if she says 'no,' you'll be really sorry," I remarked, pointing a finger at him. "Gotta go."  
  
I sat up and walked back to my house. I guess things will be alright with Ruki after all. Takato waved at me, and as I turned back to go home, I saw him talking into his cell phone.  
  
Perhaps the sunset looked a little better than when I first got here.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 2 is finished! Guess I'll update it. Hey review and tell me what you think. 


	3. For Practice And For Real

Chapter 3: For Practice And For Real  
  
Seventeen-year-old Jenrya Lee stood in his room that night after dinner, practicing his pickup lines to use for Ruki, not exactly sure on which ones to pick.  
  
"Hey, Ruki, if you're not going to the prom with anyone next Friday, maybe you could go with me."  
  
"Ruki, sweetheart, even though we're just friends, maybe we could get together and go to the prom."  
  
"If you aren't busy on June 1st maybe you'd like to go to the prom with me?"  
  
He held his head in shame. "I don't even know what to say."  
  
********************  
  
It always was a wonder to me why people think that the prom is just for couples dating only. Of course friends can go; why did Jenrya think otherwise? He and Ruki can go together as friends, and then possibly leave being more than friends. Ruki, man, the girl is more stubborn than Jenrya is. Come to think of it, I'd better check on my girlfriend and see how she fared with Ruki.  
  
I picked up my phone and looked at it, looking for Katou-san's speed dial. I mean, I memorized it from the moment she gave her number to me; I guess I was just too lazy to recall my memory.  
  
"Hello?" A voice from the other end called. It was Juri's dad.  
  
"Um. Yeah. This is Takato. Is Juri there?"  
  
He sighed over the line. "Sure, Takato. Hold on just a minute."  
  
A few moments passed. I checked the clock on my room: 10:00. She might be asleep. Maybe not.  
  
"Takato?" A voice from the line spoke.  
  
I smiled. "Oh, hi Juri! So, what did you get out of Ruki?"  
  
She sighed. "Not much.all she ever said was 'Jenrya and I are just friends,' and 'we can't be nothing more, he knows it, I know it, and you two know it.' So how about you?"  
  
"Well, can't say I had less success than you, but I still got the same answer from Jenrya, although he did say that he was going to try and ask Ruki to the prom. You do know that they're both lying about being nothing more than friends, right?"  
  
"Maybe Jenrya, but I think Ruki was a bit serious about it."  
  
I thought for a minute. "Hmm.that might be true about Ruki; we both know well about her."  
  
"Sorry, Takato, but I gotta go now. My dad is trying to pull me off."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Love you lots."  
  
"I love you too, Juri."  
  
I hung up the phone. I may have gotten Jenrya's attention, but I still wasn't sure about Ruki. She did have that promise to her mom. I only wish that Jenrya may be her one and only true love.  
  
I change my clothes and hop into bed. I have to watch Jenrya's card tournament tomorrow. I guess I'll throw him some support. Maybe Ruki will be there too.  
  
I don't see why I get involved with everyone's affairs.  
  
*****************  
  
May 18, 2006  
  
"Mph, huh?" I lifted my head from my sleeping bag pillow full of drool and look up.  
  
"Ruki, it's 10:00!" a familiar voice rang through my head.  
  
10:00. Boy, I slept well.  
  
"Oh dammit!" I said, getting up in an instant. "I have to go watch Jenrya's card tournament!" I ran over to my drawer, got out a series of clothes, and jumped in the shower.  
  
"Where's the shampoo?" I said aloud in the shower, looking around frantically. I finally found it, and continued my half-assed quick shower. Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up at 8:00? Stupid alarm clock!  
  
After I finished, I pulled my clothes on and looked myself in the mirror. Great. The shirt and shorts didn't match. I brushed my teeth, put on some hair spray and some light makeup, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door. "Bye, Mom!" I yelled. I checked my watch.  
  
Wow, did all of that in the span of 15 minutes.  
  
******************  
  
I drove over to the Shinjuku Stadium, where the card tournament was being held. I got out of the parking lot and went into the lobby, where I checked the schedule.  
  
Jenrya already played his first match. Great.  
  
I quickly scanned my eyes, looking for my blue-haired friend, but found no sighting of him.  
  
"Hey, Ruki." A hand placed on my shoulder.  
  
I jumped back on instinct, but then cooled off to see who the dude was.  
  
"Oh, hi Jenrya. Did you win your first match?"  
  
He smiled. "Oh yeah. Pretty easy. Takato said that he'd be here. Have you seen him?"  
  
I shook my head. "Haven't seen him."  
  
Among the crowds walking around the stadium, Jenrya and I went to get something to eat at the nearby concession stand. It was only 10:30, but I figured to have lunch now and get it out of the way. I picked up a hot dog and Jenrya got some nachos. We found a nearby table and sat down.  
  
For $3.50, the hot dog wasn't very appetizing, and the $2.50 Pepsi didn't help either. Jenrya didn't seem to be enjoying his cheese flavored chips. Guess that's what concession stands do, screwing you over for crappy food.  
  
*****************  
  
Boy, are these nachos nasty. I took each bite with hesitation and sickness in my stomach, but I had to eat something, even if it cost $6.00. I looked over at Ruki, who didn't seem to enjoy her food either.  
  
"That hot dog sure looks good," I said to her, laughing.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she answered sarcastically. "When's your next match?"  
  
I looked at my watch. "In an hour and a half."  
  
"So tell me about your first match."  
  
I laughed. "The guy had no experience, nor skill. It's like he didn't even know what he was doing. It's almost as if he wanted to lose."  
  
Ruki gulped the last of her hot dog. "Well, remember that at a time everyone, including me, was like that, believe it or not."  
  
"Well, I don't believe it, that you, Ruki Rose Makino, were a beginner."  
  
She shrugged. "Guess so, huh?" She answered, laughing.  
  
I joined in the laughing as well. That was what was so great about Ruki: Even after her first encounters with us in the beginning, we were good friends that could talk about anything.  
  
Then I remembered. The prom. I had to ask her. But now? There's so many people walking around; it's crowded, and it's humid in the building. It has to be the flawless place, like the park. That's where everything happens.  
  
"Well, Ruki, what do you want to do while we wait?" I asked her.  
  
She thought for a minute. "Well.we could see some other matches and learn some techniques from them. If your next opponent hasn't played yet, we could go see who he or she is and learn their strategies."  
  
I nodded. Boy was this girl brilliant or what. I would've just walked around for the next hour and a half. "Alright, let's go check the brackets."  
  
Ruki and I got up from our seats and walked over to the nearby board containing the brackets and schedules for the matches. I was in Round two, and my next opponent was playing right now. Whoever I play, I don't know, because it's a single elimination type.  
  
******************  
  
"Oh my God, this one wasn't even close," I said in disbelief. The kid with black hair wiped the floor with his white-haired opponent, and unfortunately, I faced the black hair next.  
  
12:00. The time of reckoning. It couldn't have come any sooner. Sure, I've faced worse, like the Devas and the D-reaper, but once you step up to that table, looking at the kid with death in his eyes, you forget about the past and focus on the present and future.  
  
"Alright, Jenrya, just do what I told you last night and you shouldn't have any problems taking care of this loser," Ruki said to me, patting my back. "Now, go kick his ass!" She sank back into the crowd.  
  
I nervously smiled and sat down on the table. There were about 100 people looking at Death and me, waiting for someone to make the first move.  
  
*****************  
  
For most of the match, I seemed to have the upper hand, but when it looked like I was about to pull away, Death would come back with an impressive move. He was tough; it was like he was cheating or something.  
  
Cheating-  
  
I looked at his hand and counted his cards.  
  
He had eight cards, not seven.  
  
Then it hit me. Had he not cheated, I would have advanced to the third round already. I didn't care much for it though; I would still kick his ass and move on, even if he had ten cards in his hand.  
  
"My modify card: quick attack!" I said, slapping the card down on my Metalgarurumon. I knew he was going to hit me with a powerful move next, so I decided to attack first and deliver the finishing blow. Kudos to Ruki on that; I probably would have done a Wargreymon shield or something to enhance my defense and still get knocked out.  
  
"What? That's.impossible!" Death cried out, then sighed. He grabbed his cards and left in a hurry.  
  
I smiled. Not even the evil of cheating and lying can defeat me.  
  
*****************  
  
Where the hell was Takato? As much as I wanted to be alone with Ruki and all, that's the second time he's ditched me to leave us two alone. I guess he was doing us a favor, but the guy's being untrustworthy.  
  
I ended up finishing up at third place among the group of 32. I was happy, though I knew I could have easily gotten first. Ruki was proud of me like a mother would of her son or daughter. I told her to lighten up; it's not like she was my mom.  
  
We ended up going out to get something to eat. I let Ruki choose our destination and she chose the nearby pizza place.  
  
It was about 8:00 when we got out of our cars. Man, a whole day at the stadium can really tire one out, even if it isn't strenuous physical activity. It was more of an emotional exhaustion.  
  
"Pepperoni and anchovies on a medium," I told the cashier.  
  
"That'll be $11.36," she responded. I handed her a twenty, got the change, and sat down with Ruki in a nearby booth.  
  
"Been a long day," She pointed out, looking around at the kids in the arcade and the other people sitting down, downing their pizza like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Sure has, I'm really exhausted." This was almost perfect. I'll just get her to go for a walk in the park with me and then I can ask her. I know for certain that she'll agree to go with me. "I don't know what's with Takato. He didn't show up at my house yesterday, and he didn't show up at the tournament today."  
  
"I guess he has more important things to do," she shrugged. "Juri also promised to go as well."  
  
I gave an eyebrow. "Maybe they."  
  
"Oh shut up, Jenrya," she interrupted, laughing.  
  
"Hey, you didn't know what I was going to say. I said, 'maybe they went to the movies.'"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
For the next few minutes in our conversation I honestly wasn't really listening to what Ruki said; instead I was just looking at her. Call me nasty or what you will, but she looked beautiful in whatever she wore, even today, when her outfit didn't exactly match.  
  
A couple of minutes later, a boy not much older than me approached us with our pizza. It smelled good and I was really hungry, even after eating those nasty nachos. Ruki and I thanked the waiter and dug into our food.  
  
She surprises me, because she doesn't eat like most girls do. Then again, she isn't really a normal girl. Anyway, she picks up the pizza and eats it with her hands, as most girls I have seen usually use a fork. It's just another trait in her expressive individuality.  
  
We didn't talk much while we ate. It was kind of like a 'shut up and eat' kind of mentality, and we both respected it.  
  
***************  
  
Jenrya kept looking at me in an unusual way. It wasn't the usual look of friendliness he gave me all the time, but some sort of.seductive look. Like he was trying to get somewhere at me.  
  
Jenrya wouldn't do that. He knows me too well. I shrugged and continued with my pizza.  
  
***************  
  
The two friends shortly finished their dinner and both had to admit that they felt a lot better. Ruki wanted to go home now, while Jenrya had different ideas.  
  
"Let's go to the park," the blue-haired boy suggested. Ruki hesitated.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both went into their respective cars and drove toward Shinjuku Park. Jenrya tried to focus on his mission to try and ask Ruki to the prom without throwing up. He hoped to God she didn't say no.  
  
Ruki Makino pulled into the park's parking lot, followed closely by Jenrya. They both got out of their cars and walked together down the park. The sun was almost gone from the sky and it was a bit too dark to see clearly. But Ruki and Jenrya didn't let it faze them as they started to talk.  
  
"It's a bit cold out here," Ruki pointed out, trying to start a conversation.  
  
Jenrya had no choice but to follow. "Sure is," he said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
The two good friends continued to walk, and with every step, Jenrya became more and more anxious. He had to tell her, but soon!  
  
"Um, Ruki, can we sit down a minute?" He started. Here goes nothing.  
  
"Sure." Ruki responded. She began to wonder. Why would he want to sit down now? Must be important.  
  
The two of them sat down on a bench. It was almost total silence, save for a few crickets chirping and lights dimming. To Jenrya, it was all too noisy, but he continued.  
  
"Ruki, we're good friends, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Right." 'Where is he getting at?'  
  
"And there's nothing that can tear our friendship apart, right?"  
  
She was hesitant in this query. "Of course, Jenrya."  
  
He took a very deep breath. "Willyougowiththepromwithme?" He asked quickly.  
  
Ruki gave him the most confused look he had ever seen in her. "What did you just say?"  
  
Jenrya slapped himself mentally. 'Dammit, Jenrya, what the hell are you thinking?' He gathered his senses and tried to talk again. 'Ok, ok.'  
  
"Ruki," he started, "We have been very good friends for the past four years, and as friends, and nothing more, I would like it very much if you would go to the prom with me." He smiled. He finally got it out! He now sat, anticipating for the 'yes' that would come out of her mouth.  
  
Jenrya noticed the face on Ruki and was in shock by her reaction. It wasn't a joyous face, or a happy face, it was-  
  
a depressed face.  
  
He looked in her lavender eyes. "Is there something wrong, Ruki?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Jenrya, as much as we're good friends and as much as I appreciate your bravery in asking me,  
  
I don't think I can go with you."  
  
Jenrya gave a mild laugh, not the humorous kind, but an ironic one. "Oh, so you're going with someone else? I guess that's alright."  
  
"No, no, you don't understand. I'm not going with anyone. I'm probably not even going at all."  
  
Jenrya was confused. "But, why?"  
  
"It's just that, I just can't," she answered. Tears started to form at her eyes, but she quickly shook them off. No way she was going to succumb to this.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Jenrya was getting desperate, but he knew the inevitable. She won't go with him. Maybe he wouldn't go either.  
  
"I can't say," she repeated.  
  
"Dammit, Ruki, will you just give me a straight answer?" Jenrya snapped. He knew it. He had done it now. Now he would pay with possibly their friendship.  
  
Ruki, meanwhile, got big-eyed. "How dare you raise your voice to me!" She yelled. "Alright, hotshot, you want to know why I can't go with you? Because my mom won't let me, that's why! There, are you happy now, you little son of a bitch?"  
  
Jenrya couldn't believe it! He tries to ask her out to the prom, and straight out calls him a pig! Suddenly his senses took him over, and he couldn't take it anymore. He pointed his finger at her and exploded. "Fuck you Ruki. Just fuck you!"  
  
Ruki stared at him, letting the insult strike her. Then, she responded with a strike of her own, a slap across the face of Jenrya, and before he could back up, she followed up with another one.  
  
"I can't believe you would say something like that. You really fooled me, Jenrya," she said, now starting to cry. She didn't cry much, but this was one of those occasions where she had no choice but to. Before Jenrya could see her red face, she turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Jenrya stood there motionless, checking his jaw for any permanent damage, then scoffed. "Fine! Good riddance!" He saw her walk away, thoughts of, 'who needs her!' and then 'she never understands me,' then to 'I didn't understand her either,' and then finally to 'there goes my best friend.'  
  
**************  
  
Ruki drove home as fast as she could and dove right into her sleeping bag, burying her face in her pillow. "ARGHH!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Her mother couldn't help but hear her exclamation. She went into her bedroom. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Ruki recognized the voice. "Mother, get out, please," she pleaded. Rumiko sighed, then closed the door and walked out.  
  
After burying her head for ten minutes, Ruki got up and went over to her photo album. She picked it up and scanned through it, the past pictures of she and Jenrya together. She saw a picture of the original tamers, together in a pose. She turned the page and saw her and Jenrya when they went on vacation after saving the world from the D-reaper. A tear came to her eye as she closed the album.  
  
"Jenrya, you're my friend," she said aloud. "We can't be possibly more."  
  
****************  
  
Jenrya slammed the door to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He couldn't believe he just asked her out to the prom! She could've said yes, and then he would be the happiest man on the earth, but she said no, and he's the saddest man on the earth. All he could think of is what might have been.  
  
He picked up his phone. He already did something stupid; another mistake wouldn't do much damage.  
  
"Hello, is Ruki there?"  
  
"Sure thing. Ruki!" He heard her mom call across the line.  
  
He heard a sniffle. "Hello?"  
  
"Ruki, it's me, Jenrya. I-"  
  
"Please don't talk to me right now, Jenrya." There was a 'click' sound, and soon, the evil reverberation of the dial tone rang. Jenrya threw his phone across his bedroom, making a loud crash.  
  
After calming down, he traced back to the root of the whole event. Who started all of this, the one who encouraged Jenrya to do such a stupid thing? The one who nearly, if not completely, destroyed his relationship with Ruki?  
  
"Takato. I am so going to kick your ass," he said, with a wicked look. 


	4. Waiting For The Fire

J16: Ok, people, you get a bonus chapter updated, because this one isn't that good at all! Hell, couldn't even think of a decent title-  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Waiting For The Fire  
  
May 19, 2006  
  
I walked over to Shinjuku Park that next morning, waiting for that certain someone to arrive. When he did, I would greet him in the rudest of ways.  
  
He showed up after a few minutes. "Hey Jen!" Takato greeted me. I would have none of that. I grabbed his shirt and put my face an inch away from his.  
  
"Do you know what your stupid-ass ideas landed me and Ruki into?" I yelled at him. He looked at me.  
  
"Dude, I had no idea she would-"  
  
"Oh my God you are an idiot! I'm more of an idiot for ever believing a bullshit idea like yours!"  
  
Takato wasn't going to hold like this for long. He shoved me away, dropping himself to the ground. "Ok, I didn't know Jen! Sorry!" He said, waving his hands in a surrendering gesture.  
  
I seemed to gather my senses, and then I slowly calmed down. "Ok, I knew you meant well," I replied, rubbing my temples, "But you have no idea what you've done."  
  
"I guess I have a pretty good idea," Takato started.  
  
"No, dammit! You don't understand! Ruki was my best friend, now she won't even talk to me!"  
  
Takato thought for a minute, his head resting on his hand, then spoke up. " I think I know how to bring you guys together."  
  
I couldn't believe this guy. He had cojones to even suggest another idea to me, even after what his previous plan caused. Maybe he needed a butt- kicking. Maybe he actually had a good idea. Guess I'll have to see for myself. "Alright, smart guy, what do you suggest I do now?"  
  
Takato smiled. He couldn't have an idea that good. "Just go to the prom next Friday," he suggested.  
  
"Ok, it's been a couple days full of surprises, I think I'm capable of a few more. Why should I go to the prom? Ruki's not even going." I sneered.  
  
"Don't worry, Juri will take care of that," he replied, giving a smile. Boy, I wanted to slap the smile right off his face, for the seriousness of the situation. Had this happened with he and Juri, there would have been nothing to laugh about. "Just go and the rest will take care of itself. For now, though, I don't think you should talk to Ruki, just to let the fire burn off. You know her; couple of days is all it needs for her to cool down."  
  
I nodded. "For once, Takato, you have a good point. Sorry for coming at you like that. Forgive?" I held my hand out. He returned it.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for," he replied.  
  
****************  
  
I spent the next couple of days not hanging around Ruki. Takato brought up a good point, letting her cool down like that. Still, though, she might think I don't want to be friends with her anymore. The truth is, I do want to still be friends.  
  
"Jenrya? Why isn't Ruki coming over lately?" My little sister inquired. I shook my head.  
  
"It's best to just steam off. That's all I'll say." Suzie looked at me like I just hung out with some smokers today, then walked to her room and shut the door.  
  
I took a seat and sighed. I have five days until the prom; what would I wear? Of course a tuxedo, but where would I get it? And what if Ruki doesn't show up? About twenty different worse-case scenarios flashed through my head at once. I know it's not good to be pessimistic, but there is a high probability that one of those things would happen, and the prom would be a disaster. And after our recent discussion, I'm sure Takato isn't 100% sure on his idea of Ruki and the prom.  
  
I had to get my mind off of this. I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. It was cold; expected. I opened it and drank the cool liquid. It was weird how a girl could just take one event and make you sorry it had ever happened. Ruki was the case here. Why did she have to explode at me like that? I shrugged and continued to drink my soda.  
  
***************  
  
Jenrya hasn't talked to me in a week. I wonder if he wants to call us off.  
  
I looked outside my bedroom window. No, he wouldn't do that. If anything, the guy is planning something. What could it be?  
  
The annoying sound of my phone rang. I really need to get the ring noise different; it sounds like nails across the chalkboard.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ruki! It's me, Juri!"  
  
I sighed. The perky one. "Oh, hi."  
  
"Look, Ruki, I know about you and Jenrya."  
  
"So does about the 2,000 populating the entire school."  
  
There was a moan from the other line. "Are you going to the prom?"  
  
I paused. There was no point in going. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, my mother wouldn't let me. She has this thing about me not wanting to do anything to risky."  
  
"A prom? Come on, sweetheart, you have to be kidding. Nothing goes on in a prom."  
  
"Then why should I go?"  
  
"Because Jen will be there!"  
  
I dropped my phone. Jen.there? At the prom? What about what happened?  
  
"Hello?" The phone called. I picked it up and spoke into the hole.  
  
"Sorry, Juri."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you say that Jenrya is going to be there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about what happened last week with him and me?"  
  
"I guess he put it behind him. He just wants to have fun. You should to. It's not like you guys have to see each other or dance together."  
  
I nodded. The crazy girl did have a point. "I guess I do want to go to the prom, I dunno. But my mom."  
  
"Go ahead, honey." Not from the phone. I turned around and saw my mother, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you sure, mom?" I queried.  
  
"It's ok, just be careful. I trust you'll make the right decision, just like you have in the past," she replied.  
  
Hold on a second. Wasn't this the mother that didn't want me to do anything 'wild?' Something must have convinced her to think otherwise. Maybe she's not feeling well.  
  
"Thanks mom," I told her. I faced the telephone. "That is affirmative," I said to Juri.  
  
"Alright!" she squealed. "This is going to be so much fun." She hung up, leaving my mother and me alone.  
  
It's very ironic that my mother, the one who basically threw her life away, would let me go to the prom, the place where it all started. But she's a good mother, trusting me.  
  
"Mom, why are you letting me go?" I had to ask her. Isn't she the one who got in the sack with a guy she barely knew at prom?  
  
"Because, sweetie, you're smarter than I am. I know you won't do anything stupid. I have my faith in you."  
  
I looked at her in her eyes. Lavender, just like mine. Now that I think about it, there really is more in common with us than I think. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom for trusting me," I said to her.  
  
**************  
  
"Ok, I've limited the choices of our shopping stores down to five," Juri said, driving us around in her car. I can't believe I let Puppetgirl go shopping with me for a prom dress.  
  
We pulled in next to a store called 'Formal Den.' No way in hell had I known about this place, but I'm sure Juri's been here more than a couple times before.  
  
Juri and I walked inside. It was creepy, in a way that I had never been in a place like this before. I swear, it's so unfamiliar, even the D-reaper was more inviting than this-  
  
"Ok, Ruki, now we'll have to get you something that matches a part of your body. Your hair, or your eyes? Ok, probably your eyes, since you have purple eyes and an orange dress would stick out-"  
  
I sighed. What the hell is up with this girl? Talk about a fashion-struck chick.  
  
****************  
  
"Here, this place is called the 'Formal Den.' This should be pretty good," Takato said to me, pulling into the parking lot. Why did I ever let him come with me? I know how to dress myself.  
  
We walked into the store, and it couldn't have looked worse. Terrible lighting, and the floor wasn't the cleanest I've ever seen. There were a couple people I knew from the high school who were also picking out their tuxes and dresses. Well. I guess great minds dress alike.  
  
*****************  
  
Ruki saw the other boy first. "Shit!" she said to herself.  
  
Juri, meanwhile, scanned through the dresses until she found a purple one. It was spaghetti strapped, and it came down to one's knees. "How about this one?"  
  
Ruki grabbed it. "Looks good." She ran over to the dressing room, without being noticed by either Takato or Jenrya.  
  
Success. Might as well try it on, she thought to herself. She took her shirt off and prepared to fit the dress on.  
  
****************  
  
"This looks good," Takato said. He pulled a regular-looking suit hanging off of a wall. Jenrya looked at it.  
  
"I guess I'll try it on," he said, walking over to the dressing room. He looked at the two stalls available. He shrugged and went into the vacant one right next to Ruki.  
  
****************  
  
This fits pretty good, she contemplated. She heard the sound of a nearby door opening. It was the one next to her. Ruki, out of curiosity, looked under the stall to see if it was anyone she knew.  
  
It was someone she knew. In fact, it was one she knew too well.  
  
Ruki panicked for a moment, but gathered her senses as she walked outside of the room and looked in the hallway mirror. Suddenly she wasn't concerned about the dress-  
  
"Takato, do you think this fits well-" The door next to her opened and there he was. Jenrya Lee looked over at the mirror, but a figure blocked his way. A smallish, beautiful figure-  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
The orange-haired girl shrieked. "Um.no, I think you have the wrong girl, hehe." she said slowly. Whatever. She gave up and turned around.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Jenrya." She looked pale to Jenrya, a paleness that made him depressed. Beside that, however, he couldn't stop scanning her body, and the beautiful purple dress that covered her body.  
  
"Ruki, you're going too?" He asked. It wasn't right if she was just getting a dress, for nothing, so it was probably not the smartest of questions.  
  
Ruki didn't want to say anything to warrant another bad situation to happen. "I guess I'll see you there, then." she hinted, and then she went back to her fitting room stall.  
  
Jenrya, meanwhile, still couldn't believe it. He was a bit pissed off that she ended up planning to go the prom after what she said about him, but also a tad pleased that she got to live a little. It was a more neutral feeling to Jenrya, but he didn't want to think about it.yet. He went back into his fitting room and changed back to his normal clothes. The black outfit shaped him just fine, and he would rent it for the night.  
  
When he exited the fitting rooms, he looked for Ruki. "Ruki?" He called, but there was no response. She must have left. Oh well. He grabbed the tux outfit and walked over to the cashier.  
  
"That'll be $125, please," the man behind the desk said to Jenrya and Takato.  
  
'For God's sake,' Jenrya thought to himself. 'Whoever said rentals were cheap.'  
  
****************  
  
June 1st, 2006  
  
Jenrya's alarm clock rang right on schedule. He jumped out of bed and right into the shower. He was nervous, but also excited. He would meet up with his good friends and go out to dinner, and then from there, go to the Country Club for the prom. After that, they would have a party over at Juri's house.  
  
For the first time in quite a while, Jenrya singed in the shower. He wasn't the best singer, but he didn't care. He was thinking optimistically. Even if Ruki didn't want to dance with him, it wouldn't ruin his night. 'Just have a good time with my friends,' he thought to himself.  
  
Four songs later, Jenrya got out of the shower and put on some of his house clothes. No use wearing nice clothes and then changing for the prom in a matter of hours. He was alone at home. His Dad was working, and Suzie was with his Mom, going shopping.  
  
He was eating a cup of yogurt for breakfast when the thought of the beautiful girl crossed his mind. Not wanting to wait to see her later tonight, he went over to his collection of video tapes and pulled out a random cassette. It was entitled 'Interview: 6/29/01.'  
  
The blue-haired boy remembered when that one took place. He popped the video into the VCR and sat down on his couch.  
  
_____________________  
  
"And now we return to the Tonight Show, where we have two of the renowned Digimon Tamers who saved the earth and our very existence. Please welcome Jenrya Lee and Ruki Makino!"  
  
*Applause*  
  
Ruki and Jenrya walked onstage, smiling.  
  
"Guys, have a seat," The host motioned to the two. They sat down on the nearby chairs.  
  
"So, Jenrya, what's it like to save the world like the way you just did, and you guys are just 13 years old? How did it feel to you?"  
  
Jenrya began to talk, but Ruki spoke up first. "Well, not everyone expects to save the world in their lifetime, but we just kind of winged it and hoped for the best. And when it did, it was a great feeling. Not really of a 'oh, I just saved the world, whooptie-dee,' but more of a 'I can't believe what just happened.'"  
  
________________  
  
Jenrya laughed on his couch, remembering that time when they were acting like idiots on the tonight show, not really knowing what to say. After all, Ruki was right. It was a 'winging it' feeling. He took the video out and put on another one.  
  
_________________  
  
"Ruki, let's go swimming!" Jenrya yelled down the shore, while Ruki was still stuck on the surface of the sand.  
  
"No, the water's too cold!" She squealed, holding her arms together on her chest.  
  
"Don't make me drag you in!" He responded. He went back up to where Ruki was, and picked her up.  
  
"Wait, wait!" She pleaded, but Jenrya carried her into the freezing water. The two laughed and splashed the cold H2O on each other.  
  
_________________  
  
Not long afterward did Jenrya fall back asleep on the couch. The videotape was still running through the vacation he and Ruki took two years ago.  
  
Jenrya dreamed. He dreamed about Ruki, and what might happen tonight. He pictured the best scenarios of dancing with her, maybe possibly kissing her, and also the worst scenarios, of having an argument, and then to a lost friendship. He hoped for the first scenario to occur tonight, but the answer to that prayer would basically lie in his hands. 


	5. The Night Of The Prom

J16: Uh, finally got this chapter uploaded. Last time I update without checking. Brace yourself, this is a pretty long chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: The Night (And Day) Of The Prom  
  
"Jenrya, are you gonna get out of that couch anytime next century? C'mon, you've got a prom to go to!" The ever-so-annoying voice of my little sister rang through my ears.  
  
"What?" I raised my head up, eyes still closed. What a nice nap.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"6 o'clock."  
  
Suddenly I felt awake. Ok, I had to meet my friends in a half-hour! Maybe it wasn't a nice nap after all. Kinda cruel nap.  
  
"I can't wait until I go to the prom," she squealed, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Why do girls always dream of going to the prom as little kids? Kinda ridiculous...  
  
****************  
  
It took me fifteen freakin minutes to put the whole outfit on. The stupid bowtie was the hardest accessory of all. I looked in the inside pocket, and pulled out a little flower-like figure. A corsage. It wasn't like I made a schedule to put it on Ruki or anything, but I put it back in my pocket, just to be safe.  
  
I looked in the medicine cabinet and looked recklessly for a decent type of cologne to use. After searching for an eternity, I found a little spray bottle. I shrugged and put it on, not stopping to smell it.  
  
I raced downstairs, and out the door, when my father stopped me. Dammit. Not one of those father-son kind of things. I didn't have time for this!  
  
"Jenrya," he started, "I can't say how proud I am of you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Dad," I responded, smiling. "You said that when we fought the D-reaper too."  
  
He gave a mild laugh. "Just have a good time and be careful, alright?"  
  
"I will, Dad." I cringed. What is he trying to get at?  
  
****************  
  
It was the first time since I modeled for my own mother before I left for the digital world that I wore a dress on my own free will. Actually, for the first time in my life, I felt that I wore a dress and I felt beautiful.  
  
Juri was right. The purple dress did complement my eyes very well. Time to go to dinner with Takato, Juri, and Jen.  
  
Jen-  
  
I closed my eyes in front of the mirror. I really hoped he still didn't have any hard feelings, but tonight I would find out. I started to pray.  
  
"If you will help me find love and forgiveness within Jenrya, I will forever love and forgive him back. Just as you said, 'Forgive as I forgive,' I shall do the same."  
  
My bedroom door opened and my mother stepped in, with an unusual look on her face.  
  
"Sweetheart," she said to me, "have fun tonight and be careful. Don't do anything I did. Don't make the mistake that gave you to me. I'm not saying you're a mistake, because you're everything I wanted. I'm just saying that my gift came too early." She kissed me on my forehead, at which I took to heart.  
  
"I promise, mom," I said, striking my fist against my chest.  
  
**************  
  
It was about 6:45 when the four met. Takato and Juri both arrived together, while Jenrya and Ruki came on their own.  
  
Jenrya looked at the outside sign. "La Masion Rouge? Have enough trouble pronouncing it."  
  
"Yeah, but I heard the food here is really good," Takato answered. "You got your hundred dollar bills?"  
  
"Does it really cost that much?"  
  
"No, just a little over-exaggeration. But I'm guessing each dinner will be on the threshold of thirty to forty dollars."  
  
"Well, I did bring a good amount."  
  
The four tamers walked into the restaurant. It was too fancy to Ruki and Jenrya, despite the fact that Ruki had been forced to go to these kinds of restaurants when her mother modeled, but Takato and Juri were used to restaurants like these, always going to one. It was really quiet; all they could hear were mild whispers and the sound of utensils.  
  
They took a seat in a nearby booth, waiting for their waiter. Ruki and Jenrya still remained quiet toward each other, while Takato and Juri were chatterboxes and couldn't keep silence.  
  
"Well, let's not all talk at once," Takato directed to the silent pair. Ruki shrugged and Jenrya looked at his silverware.  
  
"What's to talk about?" Ruki asked Takato. Well, her night seemed to get off to a 'nice' start. Takato scoffed. Someone needed to put her in a good mood. He knew who would do be successful in doing that.  
  
"Jen, can I talk to you for a second in the bathroom?"  
  
Jenrya looked at him in confusion as to what was going on. "Sure Takato." He got up.  
  
"We'll be right back, ladies," Takato said, taking Jenrya to the latrine.  
  
*******************  
  
For a fancy restaurant, the bathrooms were less than impressive to me. The flowered wallpaper was peeling off, hardly a good sight to see. The scent wasn't nice either.  
  
"Jenrya, what's wrong with Ruki?" Takato asked me. Boy what a stupid question.  
  
"I dunno, Takato, why don't you guess? How about the fact that she doesn't even really want to go to this prom?" A smart-ass question gets a smart- ass response. He didn't take it well.  
  
"Jenrya, enough with the smart talk. You go do something about it." I gave a laugh. Why me?  
  
"Why should I be the one to do something about it? Why not Juri or you?"  
  
"Because you're her friend."  
  
"So you're her friend too. What makes any difference?"  
  
"You're the only one she'll talk to about her problems. Plus I know you like her."  
  
"Huh. You have a point." I suddenly got a paranoid suspicion, as if someone was listening in a nearby stall. I kicked open each stall door, each finding an empty void.  
  
"Boy, you need to take a chill pill. Don't be so freaked out." Takato, not concerned about the possible occupancy of someone unwanted, focused his attention on me. "Talk to her tonight at the country club. You can get to her, and you can quote me on that." He lifted his head up, face brimming with confidence.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one talking to her." Takato was right. If anyone could do it, it would have to be me. Boy what a wild night this was going to be.  
  
I went back to our booth with newfound confidence. I could do it. I would give her the pink corsage, then Ruki would be all over me, and then we would go to Juri's house and party until we fell asleep.  
  
First things first, however.  
  
***************  
  
Our bill came to a total of a little under $150. Takato was right about the place being a little pricey. But when you have a steak and lobster with a side baked potato and a strawberry milkshake, I guess that fits.  
  
I drove over to the country club in silence. The radio wasn't even on, my own head wasn't even talking. I just wanted to think about what could happen, what I should do, and what Ruki was thinking about right now as she's driving down the road in the lane next to me--  
  
"Hey, bonehead, watch the road!" A voice shouted from the highway.  
  
Dammit...  
  
****************  
  
I must admit, I had been to the country club before numerous times to go golfing and such, but at night, it looked so much more beautiful than it normally did. I got out of my banged-up Corolla and stepped out, but not before tripping my shoes on my pants. Shoot, I knew they were too big for me.  
  
I checked my watch: 8:00. Right on schedule. I walked toward the huge building, taking care not to trip up again on my own clothes.  
  
"Well, ready to tackle this thing?" I turned around and saw the beautiful Ruki Makino behind me. I hummed at her.  
  
"What's there to be afraid of?" Time to start the night of my life...  
  
*****************  
  
Jenrya grabbed me by the hand as we walked to the entrance of the establishment, not caring if he ripped my hand out, I swear.  
  
"That'll be $40 for the both of you together," the bald guy at the door asked. Before I could get my money out of my purse, Jenrya pulled out two twenties out of his wallet and handed it over to Baldy.  
  
"Have a good night," Baldy said as he allowed us in. I looked at Jenrya.  
  
"I could have paid for myself," I told him. Sure, I could have, but it was still pretty nice of him.  
  
"I know. But to you," He held his index finger in the air as if talking like a philosopher-- "a penny saved is a penny earned."  
  
"Nice words, Aristotle. Now let's go inside and meet Takato and Juri. They're probably here already."  
  
We walked through the main lobby of the building. I had never been in here before, but it was pretty nice from what I've seen so far. It looked like a ballroom, with lights illuminating the entire room. It's not that I'm a crazy fan of balls, but I had to admit it looked...neat.  
  
After minutes of searching around the facility (was it really that hard to find the main room?), we found the entrance to the dance room.  
  
From silence of the lobby to the noisiness of the dance room. Quite a transition. There were hundreds of people dancing around, sitting down, drinking punch, nothing much. Jenrya immediately left my hand at went to go dance with those brainwashed idiots.  
  
I've never understood the art of dancing. People jumping around, imitating sexual positions with their partners while still having their clothes on, and doing the ever-so-popular freak dance.  
  
I grabbed a nearby seat and watched Jenrya dance to a fast song I haven't heard before. No way is he going to drag me onto that god-forsaken dance floor. I don't even know why I came...  
  
"Hey Ruki, come up here and dance with me!" Jenrya called. I just said...  
  
"No, you won't get me up there!"  
  
"Oh yes I will." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me over to the center floor.  
  
"Some fun this will be," I said, crossing my arms.  
  
Jenrya looked at me. "For God's sake, Ruki, it's not the ninth circle of hell, it's a dance floor. Now mimic the moves that I make." He held his arms up, slightly bent his knees, and looked to one direction, shaking himself and moving to the rhythm of the song. Who taught him how to dance?  
  
"This is ridiculous," I said, walking back to the chair, but he pulled me back.  
  
"Ruki Makino, you are going to dance with me, and you are going to have a good time," he said, with a slighter tone of imperativeness in his voice. I didn't want to give in to him, but I gave up just to shut him up.  
  
"Alright, Jenrya. Teach me another thing." Already here, might as well bind into the group. There was a change of song and it flipped to -holy shit- Bad Boy For Life. How old was the song?  
  
"Just move with the rhythm," he said, moving around like some schizophrenic. I shrugged and (I hate to admit it) moved with him. Ugh, it felt so humiliating, but with hundreds of others looking like fools, I decided it couldn't be that bad.  
  
"Hey Ruki! Nice dancing!"  
  
Dammit, that fool--  
  
"Shut up, Takato. I don't see you dancing on this floor."  
  
"Oh, you will now," he responded. He walked up toward me and started to dance suggestively. I know he had a girlfriend already, so he couldn't start coming on to me.  
  
"Takato," Jenrya started.  
  
"It's my first time dancing, so give me a break," I said to him.  
  
"Oh, well then I'll let you on your way. One more thing," he said to me, "don't break Jenrya's knees with your moves." He took Juri and moved to another spot on the floor.  
  
"What bit him?" Jenrya said, staring Takato down. "Anyway, let's continue." He started to dance again and I followed him. It was more fun when you didn't dance with an asshole.  
  
***************  
  
For a beginner, the orange-haired girl seemed to dance really well. I guess she's one of those 'talented in everything' sort of girls, the kind that every boy dreams of. Well, I dreamed of one as well. "I think you're a better dancer than even I am," I said to her, smiling. Ruki seemed to think I was just saying that to flatter her, judging by the sarcastic look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, this to a girl that just started dancing two minutes ago. I told you, I can't dance that well!" she whined.  
  
"Oh come on, you do better than half these blowhards on the dance floor!"  
  
****************  
  
Wow, Ruki has gotten the hang of the dancing. All I saw for the next two hours was Ruki freak-dancing with all the guys around her general vicinity. I dunno, it didn't seem like a Ruki kind of thing to dance as if pretending to have sex with a guy, but she seemed to have fun. I guess Takato was right about me convincing her. Was it really that easy?  
  
"C'mon, Jenrya, dance with me!" She said, coming up in front of me, turning her back to me, and moving her body. Whoa, somehow she seems too hot for me. I acknowledged her invitation and started shaking my body in sync. She then turned her body toward me and did a crouch-dance motion.  
  
****************  
  
I don't remember the last time I had this much fun. This was so cool! Here I was, 'getting down' with Jenrya, music blaring so loudly, and no one cared how good or crappy I danced.  
  
I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Talk about exhausting! Good thing I used the extra-protection deodorant. Sheesh. "Let's take a break," I said to Jenrya. His facial expression looked in agreement.  
  
We found a nearby table that was vacant. Now, I was in control, grabbing his hand. I'm not sure, but it seemed that things between Jenrya and me were going to be okay after all. "Let me go get us some punch," Jenrya suggested as he went over to the nearby punch bowl.  
  
I watched him as he got our drinks. He looked pretty handsome in his tuxedo and all, I never had seen him look that good. I guess I never looked at him or thought of him that way, but it brought me a whole new perspective of Jenrya Lee.  
  
"Here you go," he said, giving me a cup of the red liquid. I downed it a.s.a.p. Jenrya looked at me. "You sure have a fast digestive system."  
  
"Well, when I'm thirsty," I tried to find a predicate but no good, "I'm thirsty." What the hell am I thinking?  
  
"Ok, let's go outside," Jenrya said to me. I wasn't sure about where this was going.  
  
"Um..." Why am I lost for words? All I have to do is say yes or no. "Ok..." Well, that'll do...  
  
"C'mon, let's go."  
  
****************  
  
This time, it was Jenrya in control, taking Ruki's hand and going outside to the invitation of the cool air. It felt refreshing to him to get outdoors and away from the heat that was the dance room. The two arrived at the perfect spot: the balcony of the two story country club building.  
  
Jenrya thought of this as the most romantic spot in the area. It was quiet; a place where they could talk. Ruki, meanwhile, couldn't stop admiring the beautiful scenery that the building overlooked. A couple of the golf courses could be seen, and the outside lights complemented the darkness of the night.  
  
"Sure looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Jenrya asked her.  
  
"Sure does..."  
  
Once again, the two couldn't talk for a while or even make a simple clause come out of their mouth, until Jenrya spoke up.  
  
"You look very beautiful in that dress."  
  
Ruki blushed, but she tried to stay modest, though she couldn't completely ignore him. "Thank you, you don't look half bad, either." Half bad? Ruki couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Heh-heh," was all Jenrya could stumble out. Here goes nothing, he told himself. Another milestone in our friendship...  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted toward you the other week. The truth is, I love you Ruki, and I really wanted to go with you to this prom, together. I just didn't want this to hurt our friendship, and as much as I wanted to be with you, I figured, it would be better of us to be friends than to be nothing at all."  
  
Ruki looked at his eyes. He wasn't lying. She, meanwhile, didn't know what to say. She could only express her actions. Slowly, and very slowly, her head moved toward Jenrya's, her eyes closed.  
  
Jenrya was shocked and happy by her sudden action, and he too lowered his head toward Ruki's, and even though he didn't want to visually miss his first kiss, he also closed his eyes...  
  
"Jenrya, I can't do this," she said, backing her head away from his.  
  
Jenrya started shouting explicatives in his mind, but calmed down a bit. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my mom," Ruki answered. "She doesn't want me to do this until I'm truly in love with someone."  
  
"But aren't you truly in love?"  
  
She shuddered. "I...don't know, Jenrya. I just don't know." Ruki dared not look at the boy as she ran back inside the building. Within a few seconds, she was gone.  
  
"Ruki..."  
  
***************  
  
Ruki ran through the dance stage, trying to find an exit to the place. She couldn't handle such a big responsibility, even if she loved Jenrya. Her mom wouldn't like it, and it would be too much for her. "Sorry, Jenrya," she said, although she knew he wasn't around to hear it.  
  
"It's okay." The strawberry-haired girl turned around and saw the boy in the tuxedo. He had something in his hands. It looked like a rose. A corsage. Is he going to give that to me? She thought. It would be awfully sweet of him...  
  
Suddenly, he placed the rose looking thing on the edge of her purple dress, and pinned it on in one try. He looked at the beautiful girl standing before him and smiled. Ruki looked at the corsage, then at Jenrya. 'He really does love me.'  
  
"This one is for real," she whispered to him. This time, there were no interruptions as the two met for their first-ever real kiss. Not a kiss of friendship, but a kiss that meant something more between the two, and both Jenrya and Ruki knew it.  
  
Neither of them wanted to be the one to back their lips down from the other, but Jenrya finally did after about half a minute and looked at Ruki, who was red. "So how was it?" Jenrya knew it was the wrong thing to say the immediate moment it came out of his mouth, but he didn't care. He was in dreamland.  
  
"It...was...nice." Suddenly Ruki had felt comfortable with this. Jenrya, her longtime friend, kissing her, and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she loved it.  
  
There was a change of tune in the dance room and a slower song played, a song that both Jenrya and Ruki recognized, from 1998. Jenrya placed his hands around Ruki's hips, and she countered by putting her hands around his neck as they moved rhythmatically to the song.  
  
"I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,  
  
Close to me you're like my father,  
  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing"  
  
  
  
"All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too"  
  
"You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,  
  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too"  
  
"All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too"  
  
Suddenly, Ruki felt happy that the Man Up Above heard her prayers and answered.  
  
****************  
  
It was about midnight when the security and the chaperones started to kick the inhabitants out of the country club. I guess it was good, because Ruki and I couldn't wait to go to Juri's house and party all night. To us, the night was just beginning.  
  
I drove in my car alone for the next ten minutes, but it was too long to be without Ruki. Hey, when you first get with a girl, you can't stop thinking about her for the next 24 hours.  
  
After that torturous interval, I arrived at the Katou's house. There were already a dozen cars parked alongside both sides of the street. I got out feeling no sense of exhaustion or fatigue. Time for the real party to begin.  
  
"Hey Ruki!" I looked over and saw the fine girl running toward me. She jumped up in my arms and smiled. Not your typical Ruki. But I like her more this way.  
  
I knocked on the door of the Katou's house and Juri answered. She noticed us holding hands and giggled.  
  
"Guys, the party has arrived!" Ruki and I simulaneously exclaimed.  
  
"Alright you cute couple, there's loud music, lots of people, and there's beer in the backyard--"  
  
I gave Juri an eye. "Beer?"  
  
She scoffed. "Well, you don't have to drink it."  
  
Ruki and I walked through the house, looking for the door to the backyard. When we got outside I saw a huge pool, with people swimming in it. When did Juri get that installed?  
  
"Hey, Jenrya, let's go jump in!" She yelled. The music was so loud I could even barely hear her. But I gathered.  
  
"We're wearing fancy outfits, for God's sake. We'll get them all messed up."  
  
Ruki smiled suggestively. "Well, let's just take them off." Ruki then caught me surprised as she stripped herself of her dress and jumped in the pool. Ok, this was not the typical Ruki. Stripping down to her underwear and swimming around half-naked? What about her mom's philosophy? Oh well. When in Rome do as the Romans do. I pulled my tuxedo off, then my pants, and jumped in after her.  
  
The splash gave me a huge wake-up call as I shivered. My boxers were soaked, and I was going to need a new pair. Ruki then swam up to me, her body not farther than an inch to mine. Boy, did that feel nice, as she rubbed herself against me.  
  
"Let's make this the time of our lives," she said to me, sporting a backstroke. Her strapless bra was close to hiding nothing--  
  
No! Must help Ruki. I can't let her fall into this trap. Need to snap her out of it.  
  
Suddenly all my moral thoughts were erased in a blur as Ruki went right back up to me and gave me a huge kiss, tongue and all. Her seductions were taking my body over, as I returned the favor with a tongue of my own.  
  
"Let's take this to somewhere more...quiet," she said to me, holding my body. I had no choice but to agree with her. She's beating me. I guess this is the Ruki I know after all. 


	6. The Real Story Starts

A/N: Well, thing have certainly taken an interesting twist. Oh, and before I start, let me make a little saying an author I know said in one of her stories. And I quote, *Ahem* "Lack of lemony material that would jack this rating up to NC-17" or something like that. (Props to FF sweetheart Celes Chere)  
  
Chapter 6: The Real Story Starts  
  
Ruki led me upstairs to the bedrooms, which I was sure some were occupied by other couples. We finally found a vacant bedroom. Ruki, still in her underwear, threw me, still in my boxers, onto the bed. I looked around. This is Juri's bedroom? Well, I still have one more chance--  
  
"Mpphhh!" I muffled as she gave me another kiss. She then sat on top of me and put her hands behind her back. No, don't tell me--  
  
Suddenly, with a snap, Ruki's bra fell down right before my eyes, exposing her full upper-body to me. Holy shit. Of course, I was horribly embarrassed, yet excited that I had seen this, but I tried to hide it. Something was terribly wrong here. As much as I wanted to see her, something was not right. And I could not stop it. Only she could.  
  
She leaned forward to kiss me, but stopped. She paused in mid-motion, still exposed to me, and instantly frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Ruki?" I looked at her face. Honestly I did.  
  
"I need to stop this," Was all she said as she gathered her deserted undergarment and put it back on her, allowing me to look normally at her. She caught glance at me staring at her chest, then she spoke up. "I'm very sorry about that."  
  
"No, that's ok," I told her. She snapped out of it. Thank God.  
  
"You know, this is all my fault. In all the time I was with you - in the pool and in this bedroom - I never stopped to think about what happened to my mother in this situation. What she did eighteen years ago around this day still haunts her memory, and I'm sure that if I went any further with you, I would have the same bad memory. You couldn't stop me because of my charm, I guess" she giggled slightly "but you know, I'm starting to think we went way too fast on this." She looked down at my groin area and noticed a little bulge at the seems. She started to laugh.  
  
I had no idea what she was laughing at until I looked where she was looking. Oops. "Heh-heh," I sighed. "I can explain that. You think you could just sit on me like that and I couldn't get excited?"  
  
"Calm down, calm down Jen," she said slowly. She was now off of me and lying down next to me. "I don't think any boy could resist that, anyway, not to be immodest or anything." She then changed her tone. "Let's just take this slowly, like a rookie couple would. We almost lost our virginities, for God's sake."  
  
I laughed. The girl was incredible. As much as I wanted to continue the conversation, I suddenly felt a long stretch of fatigue. "I'm tired, and I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep."  
  
****************  
  
I woke up with a huge headache. "Ow..." I felt my head, and it hurt. It hurt very much. I was lying in a bed, and it wasn't mine.  
  
"Are you awake already?"  
  
I turned over to my side to find out that I wasn't alone. Jenrya was sleeping right next to me. He didn't have his shirt on. Filled with the thoughts of what might have happened, I felt my body and discovered that I still had my underwear on. What a relief. Maybe my mom isn't going to kill me after all.  
  
"What time is it?" I didn't drink, but my head still felt like it was ready to explode.  
  
"7:30," the lump next to me responded. "I'm going back to sleep." And with that, he went out like a light. I guess he was tired after all.  
  
Feeling awake, I jumped out of bed and looked for something to wear for the time being. Seeing that this was Juri's room, I looked in her drawer and pulled out a huge white t-shirt, which I assumed Juri used for sleeping. I was sure she didn't mind.  
  
When I finished getting the shirt on, I exited the doorway and looked for Juri. I opened up her parents' bedroom; no one occupied. I looked in her half-brother's room; same vacancy. Then I opened up the guest bedroom.  
  
Juri was there in bed, sleeping.  
  
So was someone else.  
  
"Juri, are you awake?"  
  
I suddenly heard a groan and a rustle of the covers as the brown-haired girl sat up out of her bed. I didn't think she was fully awake...  
  
"Juri, are you aware that you are without any clothing on your body?"  
  
She looked down. "Huh, what?" Suddenly she woke up in an instant. "Oh shit!" She said, grabbing a nearby blanket lying next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" The guy next to her rose up. None other than Takato, who was also without anything to wear...  
  
"Oh dammit! Um, Ruki, we can explain..." he started...  
  
"No, you don't have to," I said. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.  
  
"Well, let me just say that some...alcohol...was involved," Juri said to me.  
  
"I kinda figured that."  
  
"So how far did you and Jenrya go?" Takato asked me, getting excited.  
  
I was disgusted in his horniness. "What the fuck is up with you? Sick bastard. What Jenrya and I do is none of your business." I crossed my arms.  
  
"Suit yourself, but let me tell you how Juri and my night went," he began...  
  
I laughed. "Um... I prefer not to hear."  
  
"Now that that's settled," Juri butted in, "how about I go make us some breakfast? Everyone else that came here is gone, and they made a huge mess, so guess what? After we eat and all take showers, you guys as well as sleepy head in my bedroom are going to help me clean the place up!"  
  
I groaned. Well, there are downsides to everything-  
  
"Let's go downstairs," I said. Juri and Takato got up, but.  
  
"Um, Ruki, maybe you should wait down in the living room," Takato, who was still without clothes, suggested.  
  
I shrugged and closed the door, not wanting to know what was going on, as I went downstairs to go watch some television. Juri's parents were gone on a trip, and Juri convinced her half-brother to stay the night at a friend's house, so there were no one besides us four.  
  
I looked outside in their back yard. Our clothes were still outside, so I went over to the edge of the swimming pool and picked the tuxedo and dress up, and carried them into the living room and plopped them on the couch.  
  
"Mind if you turn the TV down a bit?" came a voice from upstairs. Jenrya walked down and looked at me. Hehe. He sported Juri's bathrobe, characteristically pink. "Look, it may seem a bit silly, but there's nothing else for me to wear."  
  
I giggled. "Yeah, I understand."  
  
******************  
  
"So, what would you like? We have pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast," Juri Katou asked the other three.  
  
"I guess two of each will do for me," Jenrya shrugged.  
  
I smiled. "Put me down for the same."  
  
"Make it a third choice for me too," Takato raised his hand.  
  
"Oh boy, quite a job for me to do," Juri said, taking a breath.  
  
"Here, I'll help," Jenrya suggested. He then searched her pantry for the pancake mix. How did he know where her stuff was?  
  
Takato and I sat down on the couch and watched some TV while Jenrya and Juri worked on the meal. I never liked the art that was cooking, though if forced to, I would cook. It's just not one of my strengths. I tried cooking dinner once, let's just say my mother thought the broccoli was the mashed potatoes.  
  
Enough of that. I would look over in the kitchen and look occasionally at the job Jenrya and Juri were doing. From what it seemed, they would be cooks when they grew up.  
  
Sitting back down, I found Takato looking at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me, what actually happened last night?"  
  
I bit my lip. "It was very close.to it happening." was all I could muster up.  
  
"Hey, that's ok," Takato said, patting me on the back. "Juri and I, well, we had fun, but I can't get the problems that may come to us in the future. I guess, when I think about it, I don't think last night was worth what might happen soon." He started to break down and cry, and I just hated seeing a guy my age start to sob. I had to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry," I said, giving him a hug. "I'll help you with whatever you may come across." Oh shit, I just made a commitment I don't think I can totally keep. Why do I keep getting myself into situations like these?  
  
I had to do something about Jen and me. It could've happened with us, and it did happen with Takato and Jeri. "Listen, Takato, I also have a favor to ask of you," I started. I couldn't believe I was doing this.  
  
"Alright, Ruki, what's up?"  
  
"It has to do with Jen."  
  
****************  
  
It took a while, but Jenrya and Juri finally finished their cooking and presented their creation. It sure looked good, and I was really hungry. I wasn't a normal girl that didn't express her hunger; no, I was quite the opposite. I dug in fast, and hard.  
  
"Do you have any orange juice?" Takato asked Juri.  
  
"Oh sure, let me go get some," she answered.  
  
Besides that short exchange of dialogue, that was about all that was said at the table. We all were very hungry after the long night, and maybe some food would drown out the beer that Takato and Juri digested.  
  
"Ok, we've got two showers," Juri started. "The first two that want to go."  
  
Takato and Jenrya didn't need to be told twice as they ran in to different bathrooms, closing the door behind them and expecting no intrusion. "Well, I guess they're first," Juri said. I nodded.  
  
"Look, Ruki, can we have a, oh.it feels weird to say this.a woman to woman talk?" I was taken back by this sudden action, but I had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to tell me.  
  
The two of us sat down on the couch and Juri put her hands on her lap. "Takato and I, um. kind of went over the edge last night, if you know what I'm saying."  
  
How ridiculous. "You guys had sex. I know. You don't need to hide it."  
  
She started to cry. "Please help me, Ruki!" She said, tears immediately streaming down her face. "I don't know what's going to happen to me! I'm so sorry for acting all happy about the whole thing, I'm so stupid!"  
  
I couldn't take this. What the hell was she talking about? "Look, Juri, don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself, as well as to Takato."  
  
She immediately stopped crying. "Oh, no, no, no. I won't apologize to Takato. If anything, he should apologize to me."  
  
I didn't get it. Juri was too crazy in the head to figure out what was going on. "Ok, I will promise that I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're okay." Again, another stupid mistake. I guess that's courtesy biting you in the ass.  
  
***************  
  
After our quote-unquote "talk" (ugh.) I went into the shower after Jenrya and drowned myself of all my problems, at least for the next 15 minutes. It was incredible how one simple night, the goddamn prom night, could bring about so many problems. Not only do I have to take care of mine and Jenrya's relationship (in trying to hide it from my mother), but I also volunteered to play mediator between Takato and Juri. How ridiculous.  
  
I got out of the shower and dried up. What to wear? I figured Juri wouldn't mind if I borrowed some more of her clothes. I wrapped the towel around my perfect (hehe) body and walked down the hall and to Juri's bedroom, where I would once again snatch her clothes. Looking in her drawers, I managed to pull out a red shirt and blue jeans, but not before grabbing a pair of undergarments.  
  
I looked at the bra. It was a little small, but it had to do. Then I put the rest of the clothes on, brushed my hair out, and looked in the mirror. Not bad. Jenrya would like it.  
  
"Sorry, Juri, but I had to borrow some more clothes from you, I hope you don't mind," I said, going downstairs and putting my hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Oh, that's alright," she responded. "Just be sure you can get them back to me when you can." She then turned to Takato and Jenrya. "You two are going to help us clean up the house from last night!" she said to them, as if announcing that she won the lottery. Takato and Jenrya both groaned.  
  
****************  
  
Approximately 100 beer cans and 40 cigarette butts later, we were finished picking up the trash. It wasn't easy, or even clean, but we managed to do it, looking through bushes, under beds, in the swimming pool, and such.  
  
Juri kicked us out at about 10:00. I wanted to go home anyway; even though I just slept for five hours a while ago, I was very tired and just wanted to sleep in my own sleeping bag (or the couch, for that matter). Right before we left, I talked to Jenrya.  
  
"So, did you enjoy last night?" he asked me, smiling.  
  
I smiled after him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Are you kidding? One of, if not the best nights of my life."  
  
"How about after we go get some sleep at our houses, we go see a movie later tonight?" he suggested. Just the thing I wanted him to say. I wanted to go somewhere with him today, and I also wanted to get some sleep.  
  
"That would be great," I said. This time, he kissed me.  
  
"I'll pick you up at your house at 7:30," he said, leaving me and getting into his car.  
  
I must admit, Jenrya was one-dimensional when I first met him, but this new relationship has brought a whole new perspective to him. First things first. I was tired. I hopped in my car and drove off, saying goodbye to Juri.  
  
***************  
  
The sun was already blazing down as I got out of my Honda and opened the door. "I'm home, Mom!" I shouted.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, hi, sweetie! Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, I had so much fun it even surprised me!" I guess it was true. I had fun, and I guess it sort of surprised me. Jenrya and all, which reminded me.  
  
"You didn't do anything. naughty, did you?" she queried me.  
  
Well, besides the fact that I showed my goddamn boobs to Jenrya and that I almost went around the bases with him as well, I guess everything went without anything 'naughty.' "Nope, nothing bad happened," I lied, giving her an innocent smile. I hoped the acted grin didn't show anything suspicious.  
  
I guess time would tell, as she just looked at me and continued cleaning the counter. Maybe she knows something I don't.  
  
I shrugged and went over to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. This would be a nice place to nap. "Wake me up at 6:30," I said as I drifted off into la-la land.  
  
*****************  
  
"Honey, wake up, it's 6:30," A feminine voice called out. I raised my head and got up from the couch. Looking to impress Jenrya with my looks (which was a rarity for me to even consider back then), I didn't want to wear Juri's attire.  
  
I went over to my closet and searched carefully for what to wear. Sure, I've worn almost everything I had in front of Jenrya, but I still needed a good first impression as someone's girlfriend, not someone's bitch. I pulled out a purple tank top and a (gulp) summer skirt to match it.  
  
After I put it on, it didn't look so bad. I think after two consecutive days of wearing fancy women's clothing, I kind of got used to it. I guess because someone actually cares for how I look now.  
  
I put some hair spray to make it look more decent to Jenrya, then I went to the kitchen, where my mom made some soup. I took special care not to dump the liquid onto my lap, as that would warrant a new outfit.  
  
While my mom sat at the table, calmly eating (or drinking, I never knew how to consider it), she couldn't help but notice my new attire.  
  
"Wow, Ruki, that's two days in a row that you've worn a dress or anything like that," she stated.  
  
I almost dropped the spoon full of hot soup on me. "Yeah, thanks for pointing that out," I responded. She must think that it's some kind of world record. So I wore a dress or a skirt; so what?  
  
"It's just like any other outfit, mother," I said to her.  
  
"I know, it's just that."  
  
Whatever. "What?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"I dreamt for the day when you start to love being pretty, just like me."  
  
Oh for God's sake. She gets pissed off the moment I crawl into bed with someone, then she gets all emotional when I wear a dress. What the hell is wrong with her?  
  
I suddenly had my fill. I took my leftover chicken soup and rinsed it in the sink, knowing Jenrya would be here soon. I looked at the kitchen clock. It was about 7:30. He should be here any minute.  
  
****************  
  
I can't believe I'm going out with Ruki-  
  
I can't believe I'm going out with Ruki-  
  
I can't believe I'm going out with Ruki-  
  
Ok, immaturities aside, I went to go pick her up at her house, and then take her to the movies. I don't know if she explained the new relationship to her mom, so I decided to play it safe and not act all mushy in her presence. The last thing I wanted was a girlfriend with a mom that hates you or has the suspicion that you might be with her all night. Well, I guess I did do that last night.  
  
"Ready to go?" I asked Ruki out of my car, who was standing outside her front door. Then I suddenly got a closer look at her. Uncharacteristically of her, she wore a purple tank top and. a skirt? "Wow, haven't seen you wear that before." I thought I'd seen her wear everything she had; maybe she just bought it.  
  
She nodded, and, saying goodbye to her mom, who thought that we were still just friends, at least to my knowledge, joined me in the Corolla.  
  
It was a pretty long drive to the movie theaters as we pulled up to the front of it. Ruki did look very good in her skirt, but honestly, she didn't have to wear something like that.  
  
"Two for the 8:00 showing, please," I said, pulling out my wallet.  
  
"That'll be $10."  
  
Ruki dug into her purse, but I waved her off and handed the guy a 10 dollar bill. She looked at me.  
  
"You know, that's twice in a row that you've done that," she inquired, smiling.  
  
"I know. But don't you feel richer?" Sorry, I couldn't resist. I held her hand lightly, got down to 'being boyfriend' business, and walked into the main lobby.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Moneybags, why don't you use your bountiful money to buy me some candy?" she asked, giving me a 'pretty face.' Hey, you try resisting one of those yourself and see how successful you are. Well, I guess I brought this upon myself.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I really need to get a job over the summer. I purchased two boxes of sweet tarts, one for me and one for her.  
  
****************  
  
Just as most couples do, I didn't pay much attention to the movie. More often than not, I was looking at Ruki, eating her candy and watching the movie very intently. I thought she didn't like chick flicks, but I guess she's changing more each and every day.  
  
I put my arm around her, and suddenly her focus changed from the movie towards me. Just what I wanted. She returned the favor by resting her head on my shoulder, and I pulled her closer. I wasn't sure if that was physically comfortable for her, but I knew that it was one of the most psychologically greatest feelings you could give a woman.  
  
Save for a few trips to the bathroom, we remained in this position for the rest of the movie. We didn't talk much to each other, but rather let our telepathic emotions do the communicating. I knew Ruki loved this. But through it all, she seemed.  
  
Disheartened.  
  
Dammit, I don't like it when she acts like this. I know why she felt that way too. Because of her mother, we had to be careful. A wrong step and I could never be able to see her outside of school, which of course lasted for only one more week.  
  
I couldn't tell her mother. Ruki couldn't either, because her mother would immediately know that Ruki would tell a wrong perspective about the whole thing and that could land us into some really hot water.  
  
The movie ended. I originally thought that the movie would relax me, but instead it only made me more tense, making me realize what risks I am taking in going out with the protective mother's daughter. Well, I've taken on tougher tasks before. I don't want to break up with Ruki; I was also sure she didn't want to, because she loved challenges, especially hiding things from her mother.  
  
I took Ruki home in silence. Judging by my silence and my disposition, she knew what I was thinking about; when you're friends with a girl for four years, she knows your emotions. Believe me.  
  
I got out of the car and walked her to her doorway. "I'm sorry I was the complete opposite of a chatterbox, but there were a lot of things on my mind."  
  
She bit her lip. "Same with me, it's going to be hard to keep this from my mother."  
  
I told you that she knew what I was thinking about. "Well, we'll try to keep this under wraps in front of her, and I honestly think my own mother would think the same as yours, so I'll also hide it from my mother," I said to her. I leaned over and gave her a kiss that didn't mean quite as much as last night's. It was more of a good luck kiss than anything else.  
  
"Good night," I said to her as I started back to my car. 'Good luck' sounded better right about now.  
  
*****************  
  
I watched Jenrya drive away from my house. He didn't need to get involved in mine and mother's affairs. It's not his fault that all of this happened; it really was my mother's fault. If she hadn't gone and screwed her boyfriend. Well, I guess I had no room to talk, seeing that I almost got it from Jenrya.  
  
Trying to remain positive, I went back inside of my house. But as I did, I was greeted by an arm-crossed, pissed off, don't-mess-with-me mother in front of me.  
  
Oh shit. 


	7. It Might Not Be So Bad Living With Ryo

J16: My last chapter before I'm gone on vacation until the 27th! Sorry guys for leaving you hanging, but I need to spend time with my family up at Lake Almanor. You know, bonding and stuff. Plus, it'll give me some time to concentrate on my new stories. Keep reading!  
  
This is where it starts to get confusing. Pay close attention to the details...  
  
Chapter 7: It Might Not Be So Bad Living With Ryo  
  
I stood there, wondering for a brief second as to why my mother was looking like me with her pissed-off face. Then, 'oh no.'  
  
"I didn't want to believe it when I first knew about it, but when one of your friends tell me your recent happenings with a guy, I figured it had to be true." I still didn't understand what she was talking about. Who told my mom?  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She suddenly exploded. "Oh, Ruki Makino, you know damn well what I'm talking about." she raised her head. "Hmm. Juri's house? After prom? A little action with one, Jenrya Lee?"  
  
"Um. mom, I can explain." I tried to explicate, but how stupid would that be? It was no use.  
  
"No, you don't need to explain. Let me tell you something, young lady. Remember what happened to me eighteen years ago. You almost pulled off a freakin repeat. I don't want you to see Jenrya any more!"  
  
Mother was starting to piss me off. "Listen mother, you have no right to know what's going on with me unless I say it's okay! In a few months I'll be out of this house, and I could do whatever I wanted to do!" There goes the rebel in me. I had wished it didn't come out of my mouth, but of course, it was too late.  
  
"Oh so you want an early exit, do you?" She pointed her finger towards the door. "Alright, Ruki, get the fuck out of my house this instant!"  
  
I stood there motionless, trying to comprehend what she said. Once I understood that she wanted no affiliation with me at all, I ran down to my room to pack up. Before I did, however, I decided to give her the friendly finger gesture. My mom showed neither remorse nor sympathy that she just kicked her only daughter out of her house, and I showed no sign of emotion either. I was pissed off; what do you expect?  
  
I grabbed a suitcase and crammed my clothes into it. I took my Renamon stuffed animal (I still like those things, ok?) and a book and put it in the suitcase as well. Then, walking out my room, I grabbed my purse chock full of money.  
  
I said no word to my mother as I flew past the doorway and shut the door as hard as humanly possible. Little did she know that she just made a worse mistake than her prom night.  
  
****************  
  
Well, time to live it single. I didn't know what to do or where to go next; my first problem. Passing Shinjuku Park, I decided to park my car there. I decided to call my boyfriend via a nearby payphone. But first, my little partner in crime, so to speak.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Takato, this is Ruki."  
  
"Hey Ruki."  
  
"The plan is moving along nicely." (A/N: What plan? You'll have to find out later, hehe)  
  
"Great. Thanks."  
  
"See ya."  
  
After hanging up on Takato, I next called my boyfriend.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jenrya, it's me."  
  
"Oh hey Ruki! How're things going?"  
  
"Um. I got kicked out of my house if it's anything significant."  
  
"Jesus, Ruki. Did what I think would happen just happen?"  
  
"Yes." There was a distant yell from the phone line, full of obscenities and cussing.  
  
"Who told your mother? Did you?"  
  
"Calm down, Jen. I don't know, other that my mother said it was a friend of mine."  
  
"Hmm. It's got me. I don't have an idea on who would tell. Where are you?"  
  
"Shinjuku Park. Listen Jen, I need a place to stay for the time being. Do you think you could help me out on this?"  
  
"I'm sure there wouldn't be any problems in that." Suddenly there was a silence from the other end, until Jenrya spoke up again. "Dammit, I forgot about that."  
  
"About what? What's going on?"  
  
"Ruki, I'm very sorry, but we're going to visit our grandparents' for the whole day tomorrow very early, and my father doesn't want anyone over to stay the night."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Another silence. "Hey, I know who'll cover for you while you get things settled."  
  
Well. I hope Jenrya doesn't decide on some rapist or something. "Who is it?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll call him. He's of legal age to own an apartment, so he'll let you stay for a while. I'll have him pick you up at the park. Just sit tight, it's someone you know well already."  
  
"Thanks, Jen. I owe you one."  
  
"Love ya."  
  
"Ditto." I hung up the phone and sat at the nearby bench. "He'll let me stay for a while?" Who was he? Guess time will tell.  
  
******************  
  
11:00. This place gives me the creeps at night. Kidnappers lurking, just like the one who stole Suzie from Jenrya four years ago. I decided to keep my guard up and stay alert.  
  
Even though it was June, the environment was cold outside. And I lacked a sweater. Great. I pulled out an extra shirt out of my suitcase and put it on me.  
  
Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder, at which I perceived to be one of those kidnappers previously described. Adrenaline surged through my body as I reacted quickly and wrapped my arm around his neck and took his legs down with my feet, a technique in self-defense Jenrya taught me. I couldn't see well, but the kidnapper had brown hair and was a little taller than I was.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Odd. His voice didn't sound like a thirty year old or something. In fact, it sounded like a guy around my age-  
  
He hit the ground and I still had a grip on him. Slowly, and very slowly, I pulled him up, waiting for his face to appear in the shadows. He was an inch or two taller than I, his brown hair spiked up, and he had blue eyes. You know, an old buddy of mine had those same features-  
  
"Ryo Akiyama?" I opened my eyes in disbelief to the guy whom I nearly gave a concussion to.  
  
He moaned a loud grumble. "Yep, that's me. Shit, you really creamed my face," was his introductory statement. Geez, is that any way to address a lady? "Enough with the introductions, I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
I smiled. Yes, Ryo Akiyama, whom I bet to this day hasn't forgotten about what happened the day we defeated the D-reaper. when he asked me out. "It's really great to see you, Ryo. What are you doing here out this late?"  
  
"Oh Jenrya called me. He says you're waiting for someone to take you to his house."  
  
"Yes that's true."  
  
"Well, I'm that someone," he said confidently, pointing to himself and sticking his chest out high. Well. He sure hasn't changed.  
  
"You mean to say I asked Jenrya to give me someone who will look out for me for the time being, and he picks you?" I guess that came out worse than I wanted to, but what said was said.  
  
"Hey, I didn't have to volunteer, and you'd be sticking around with the bums in the middle of the park." He had a point. He's nice enough to let me crash at his house for a couple days. Then again, he'd probably enjoy the company-  
  
"You're not going to do anything. naughty to me, are you?" I giggled.  
  
He laughed. "Oh c'mon, Ryo wouldn't do that! Now what do you say we go to my house and get settled? You can follow me in your car-that is, if you have one."  
  
"Yes, I have a car," I replied, crossing my arms. "Hey, you have your own house?"  
  
"Well, it's my regular house, I'll explain when we get there."  
  
I followed Ryo down the highway to his supposed home. I had never been there myself. It was hard keeping up with a '06 Porsche when all you have is a '98 Honda Accord. Sheesh. However, he slowed his car down once I was getting too far behind, and after about 25 minutes, I arrived at his shack.  
  
The house was very nice; it was the only full two-story out of any of my friends, unless you count Takato's bakery/home. Juri's didn't count, I guess. Anyway, it was very modern, two-car garage, and I had a pretty good intuition that there were more than enough bedrooms to house the average family. It was also out in the country, which was nice, because it was secluded and it was a good place just to hang around alone.  
  
Ryo helped me get my belongings out of the car (c'mon, there wasn't that much stuff to carry) and dragged it inside. Inside, the place was much more impressive. Perfect carpeting, nicely painted walls, and clean windows just complemented the outside of the house well. I guess it goes with a 'perfect' guy like Ryo claims himself to be.  
  
"Now, about the house," he started, "I've lived in this house the past 6 years. So that means when we were fighting in the digital world, this was my home. Anyway, just recently, my father passed away, giving all his possessions to me, including his house. And now, since I'm of legal age to own a house," he pulled out his driver's license clearly indicating such, "I pay for the stuff around here. So I guess I'll have to take care of another body, which is you, Ruki. No sweat."  
  
"Thanks," was all I could muster up. "Where were you the past five years, when I didn't see you?"  
  
"Oh, I was still around here. I guess you just didn't see me around hither and thither," he laughed. "I just finished my freshman year at Shinjuku University, so I have a job this summer, and I suggest you get a part-time job too while you're here, to support yourself and to get some spare change. Are you still in school?"  
  
"I graduate on the 7th. That's what, a Thursday?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
I nodded. It might not be so bad living with Ryo; the guy actually cares. When I first met him five years ago, I thought he only acted to care about me just to get attention; but I was wrong. The guy turned into a sweetheart, which is very rare for me to dub a male like that.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go to bed right now, it's been a long day, as I'm sure it has been for you as well," he told me. "There are about four bedrooms you can pick from; just don't sleep in mine, ok?"  
  
I laughed. "Got it."  
  
******************  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. It was about 1:00, the wind was blowing through the windows, the bed was very comfortable, but I still couldn't find that fortieth wink. I decided to get out of bed and get some water.  
  
I carefully tiptoed downstairs as to not wake Ryo up. The light turned on in the kitchen as I searched through the cupboards to find a cup. I located one and filled it up with water from the sink.  
  
Either the water tasted better up in the country, or I was really thirsty, because I downed a good 12 oz. in about 10 seconds. Feeling satisfactory, I crawled back upstairs to my room, but not before hearing a voice from Ryo's bedroom.  
  
He couldn't be talking in his sleep, could he?  
  
Carefully, and I mean very carefully, I wormed through the door until I could see him through the darkness of the shadows. He was staring at the ceiling in his bed, singing words that to this day bring rare tears to my eyes.  
  
"The worst love is a lost love The love you lose one day You wonder to the man above Why is life this way?  
  
That you could love somebody And they don't love you back? Why must love feel like A sharp pain just like a tack?  
  
So to the girl I love let me say I wish you'd love me too. I just hope there is more In the words 'I love you.'"  
  
Ok, I know it was kind of corny, but it made me sad to think that Ryo still acted like that; a love sick fool that needed to be talked to. I figured I could be the one to help him. Chalk that up as another good deed for me.  
  
I slowly opened the door to get Ryo's attention, who kept repeating the poem/song over again, until he noticed me.  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"Were you listening to me.singing?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh damn."  
  
"No that's alright." I looked at him slowly, scanning him. "Look Ryo, I'm not really good at these kinds of things, but let me try. This love you have for me, I'm very well aware of it. I remember when you first asked me out about five years ago. When you did, I must admit, inside I felt.happy, even comfortable, just to be around you."  
  
He looked at me. "What do you mean?"  
  
I gave him a stern look. "Pay attention. Not because I wanted to go out with you-are you listening?" He nodded in reply. Man it was good controlling him. I eased into a smile again. "It meant that we shared the same love around each other. Not a love boyfriend-girlfriend type, but the ones that friends shared with each other, much like the one Jenrya and I had before it turned into something more." I let Ryo talk now, because I was sure he had a lot to say.  
  
"You know, I act all tough on the outside just like you, but we both have a hidden heart. Ruki, I didn't want to see you anymore because, well, I was afraid of talking to you after you rejected me. I still thought, even after what happened in the d-reaper, that you were still Tough-Girl and I didn't want to hurt you anymore, and since I figured you didn't love me any longer, so I just decided to not be involved in your life anymore. Until today, or yesterday, or whatever, when Jenrya called. At first, I didn't want to take you in after you ran away, because I didn't want to face the past. But then Jenrya said these words to me:  
  
'Ruki loves you.'  
  
Sure, maybe I took that statement the wrong way, and I feel very stupid for interpreting it incorrectly. Jenrya was right. You do love me, Ruki. But only as friends. And I have come to the realization that it was all I ever asked for in the first place."  
  
A lot of things were going through my mind at once. Love and friendship, those things can be like peanut butter and jelly, but they can also be a slab of teriyaki jerky and a brown-colored fruit roll-up. They go hand in hand with each other, yet they can be confused within each other and destroy what friendship would be left. Such was the case with Ryo and me. Now we understood it.  
  
I gave Ryo a soft kiss on the forehead, a kiss that meant love in friendship. "This is the gift of love as friends," I said to him. "I love you, Ryo."  
  
He felt his forehead, and smiled as if it just healed him of a serious disease. "Good night, Ruki." Ryo Akiyama fell back asleep much happier than the Ryo Akiyama that I just met a few hours ago. Seeing his heart full of contempt, I slowly walked back to the guest bedroom, making certain not to wake the sleepyhead up.  
  
I guess I am good at the friendship and love kind of thing after all. 


	8. The Troubles Of Pregnancy And Friendship

J16: Well, I'm back from my vacation. Uhh, it wasn't as fun as I thought it was.  
  
Thanks to the following for reviewing my story:  
  
Archforge Kim Hayes Sara Tinabedina Dark Light Angel Jen krn*kyutee  
  
keisan  
  
Um, sorry about chapter 7. Very confusing, isn't it? It's only going to get more complicated, so if you feel need to, e-mail me and I'll help you sort things out. Ok, as for the next chapter, I know that you can't really tell if you're pregnant even a day after when it all happens, but it's fanfiction, and it's my story, so if I have a duck and a rabbit fall in love, then so be it. But thankfully, I don't plan on interbreeding anytime soon. And to clear up krn*kyutee's misconceptions, it is a Jenruki, and it should stay that way throughout the story. And I know that I'm making Ryo...soft...sorry about that. The OOC bug has bitten me.  
  
Check out my new story, "The Journey of the Destined!"  
  
And as a last comment before I shut up and go on with the story, based on Archforge's observations, the whole "explaining the thing to Ruki's mother about holding back", that will come into play later on in the story.  
  
Chapter 8: The Troubles of Pregnancy and Friendship  
  
5:00 a.m.  
  
I still couldn't get any sleep, and since it was about dawn, I decided to stay up.  
  
I walked up to Ryo's balcony, overlooking the nice scenery. The sun had barely started to come up, and the rays illuminated the ground very nicely. Ryo must be lucky to live out here like this, making me wonder why my mother didn't pick a secluded area like this.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I turned around and saw Ryo, in his bathrobe with a cup of coffee, watching the sunrise. "You want some?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks."  
  
"I've always liked the outside environment that this world has given us." Oh no, now he's a green peace kind of guy. I listened intently anyhow, out of courtesy. "Just like the digital world. For the most parts, like what you guys saw, yeah, there was the barren deserts, and the ruins of old civilizations over there. But there are places like what we see before us that made the digital world so beautiful, it's just unfortunate that you weren't around long to see it."  
  
He continued. "I guess, love is like that too. There are its beautiful parts, its ugly parts, but when it goes all together, you learn to admire it and get used to it."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Ryo sure had a way with words. If I wasn't with Jen...  
  
No. I shook my head. I couldn't think that way about Ryo. Even if I broke up with Jenrya, I know he didn't think that way also. "Ryo," I started...  
  
He looked at me. "What is it?"  
  
I paused for a short minute. "Thank you...for letting me stay here," I blurted out.  
  
He put his free hand on my shoulder. "Hey, any time."  
  
****************  
  
Ryo wasn't the best cooker, so we settled on Cheerios. I liked Cheerios, so I guess that was pretty cool. He also didn't cook much at home, so he usually went out for dinner. His checkbook held enough, getting it from his dad and all. Kind of sad that he has to waste it all on me.  
  
I felt grubby afterwards. Taking a setting of clothes, I went into the bathroom and took a long shower. Guess what? The bathroom was clean as well. It gave me half a mind to think that Ryo tidied up the house for my visit. Then again, he was always perfect.  
  
After about twenty minutes of hot water, my skin was getting pruney, so I got out. I took one of the available towels and dried myself. It felt good to be clean again; not just of dirt and smelliness, but also of that damn mother of mine. Uh...she needs to liven up a little. Not like I screwed Jen. Well, I was pretty close to...  
  
I got dressed quickly and walked out. Ryo came to me with a piece of paper, which I was not completely sure of it's contents.  
  
"Your first errand," Ryo said to me, smiling.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Yeah. Um. grocery shopping won't take long. Here's a list of items and fifty dollars." He presented me the paper and the moolah, which I snatched out of his hands. "Well, while you take care of that, I have to go to work. Go ahead and take care of what you need to do personally. I'll be back at around 3:00." He gave me a hug, which I assumed meant 'good-bye', and he hopped in his car, and soon enough, he drove off down the road.  
  
Well. Might as well take care of business. I jumped in my own vehicle and drove away.  
  
****************  
  
It was a long drive back to the city. I hoped I knew how to get back to the house by myself. So, I made a mental note of where to go and how to get back. Before long, I had reached the grocery store and decided to finish the errand first.  
  
I didn't look at the grocery list until now. Eggplants? What the hell does he want with eggplants? Figuring by the sheer quantity of the list and his lack of consistency of eating at home, I thought this ought to handle him for the next couple of months.  
  
At least while the milk isn't spoiled.  
  
*****************  
  
I had almost finished Ryo's list of items when I came to the last piece of merchandise: allergy tablets. Ok.  
  
I strolled down aisle seven looking for the tablets when I came across a fellow friend of mine, rummaging through some products.  
  
"Hey, Juri," I voiced to her. She felt my presence immediately and hid whatever she had behind her back. "What's that?"  
  
"Um.nothing," she said innocently. Weird, she had something behind her back.  
  
"Come on, let me see," I requested her.  
  
She paused for a minute, not sure of whether or not to show me what she hid. Finally, she put her hands out and presented to me what she had been planning to purchase.  
  
"Pregnancy Test Tabs?" I couldn't believe what she had! Now I know why she didn't want to show me. "Don't tell me."  
  
Juri nodded slowly. "I'm not sure about it yet, but I have a good idea about it. Ruki, I don't know what's going to happen to me if I am pregnant!"  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't you wait a week or two before you test?"  
  
"These things are special products," she said, as if advertising the damn thing. "They work after 24 hours of the conception, if there is one."  
  
"Oh my God, Juri. Let me come with you to your house and test it out," I said. Hey, I made a commitment yesterday, all I'm doing is backing it up. If it weren't for the severeness of the situation, this would be exciting, maybe even. fun. But I'm not the one who may be pregnant; so my best bet was to shut the hell up. "Here, let's go get this purchased."  
  
***************  
  
As the cashier ran the items through the checkout stand, I couldn't help but worry about the poor girl behind me with the pregnancy test tabs to purchase. She's only seventeen, soon to be eighteen, and she damn sure isn't ready to have a child. I just hope the test turns out alright.  
  
"That'll be $43.52," the guy behind the counter told me. I pulled out the fifty bucks Ryo gave me and handed it over to the dude. After he gave me the change, I pushed the cart to the end of the checkout station and waited for the girl behind me. She showed no face of emotion, just like.the events five years ago. I couldn't help but put on a depressed frown of my own, as if she was spreading the disease of gloominess around.  
  
****************  
  
6:00 a.m.  
  
The alarm clock on my table ringed with happiness. I however, had different views on the day as I added another dent on the wall with the clock.  
  
"Jenrya, get dressed. We're leaving in a half an hour," my mom told me.  
  
"Alright," I said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My mother was still in the bedroom. "What's up?"  
  
She gave me a stern look. Oh no. "Jen, last night, when you were gone with Ruki," shit, "your friend gave me a call and told about your happenings the other night after the prom."  
  
Oh, dammit! Who was it that called my mother? Probably the same person who called Ruki's mother.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize how close you were to ending your free life as you knew it?"  
  
Yeah, but I couldn't help it. I was under Ruki's spell. At least, that's what I wanted to tell her, but all I could muster up was a "Yes, mother."  
  
She groaned. "I don't know what to do with you." She thought for a moment, sure that she would issue a punishment to me, until she came to a conclusion. "You know what? You stay home today. I don't want you to leave this house while we're gone. Is that understood? Because if I find out that you leave, I swear to God I'll make sure you regretted getting together in the first place." She left in a storm of a mood.  
  
Damn. What a weird mother. Punishing me by making me stay home. How stupid was that?  
  
Ruki's mother and my mother said that 'a friend of mine' told them. I tried to narrow it down. The only friends I have were Ruki, Juri, and Takato. Of course Ruki wouldn't tell her mother; that would be stupid. Juri, well, Juri has enough problems as it stood.  
  
That left Takato. It all suddenly made sense to me! Takato, the one who liked to do things like this. He didn't care what happened to Ruki and me; that asshole.  
  
***************  
  
Once my family left, I decided to make a little phone call to my good ol' buddy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Takato, this is Jenrya. Is anybody home?"  
  
Silence. "Nope. The bread shop is closed also."  
  
"That's even better. Hold on while I go over there and kick your ass." I then hung up immediately, making him steam. The little punk; that was the second time he screwed things up with Ruki and me.  
  
Not heeding the threat of my own mother, I raced out my house and headed towards Takato's. Knowing the guy, I'd bet money he had a bat in his possession, hiding behind the door.  
  
******************  
  
Sure enough, I was right. I opened the door to the bakery and found a wooden bat heading towards my leg. I jumped up in time and grabbed the bat from the guy's hands. While I had his hands, I twisted it enough to cause insurmountable pain in Takato's wrist without actually breaking it.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Seeing that it was unnecessary to inflict further damage to Takato, I threw the bat across the room, making it inaccessible to the brown-haired boy. I sat on top of him and demanded answers.  
  
"Alright, you big jerk, why did you do it?"  
  
He choked out, "Do what?"  
  
I grabbed his neck. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."  
  
Takato struggled for a second before speaking up. "I.was.just doing.what.she said."  
  
I let go of him abruptly. 'Doing what she said?' "Doing what who said?"  
  
He paused. "Um, scratch that last remark-"  
  
I grabbed his neck again, making him wince in more pain.  
  
".R.i..k.a," he blurted. Again, I let go.  
  
Ruki?  
  
"Wait a minute. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
He coughed for a minute, trying to gain his breath. "Alright, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but listen carefully, because I'll tell you, since you're my friend."  
  
I got off of the boy, just to give him some air.  
  
"Ok, I was the one who told Ruki's and your parents. But it wasn't on my free will. She told me to tell the parents."  
  
"Alright." I said slowly, not believing a word. "Where's the reason in her telling you to say that to our parents?"  
  
"It happened yesterday. While you and Juri were cooking breakfast at her house, I talked to Ruki. She wanted me to tell you about what happened at her house. Sure, there was a high risk, in that Ruki got kicked out of her house, but she did it for a reason. Ready for the kicker?"  
  
I swallowed nervously and nodded.  
  
"She doesn't want to be with you boyfriend-girlfriend-wise," He concluded, looking away from me and out the window. "It's too big a risk on her mom's relationship with her.  
  
I couldn't explain the emotions that were surging through my body at that time. I thought she liked me; she even said so herself. What the hell was going on? "But Takato, why?"  
  
"Because," he explained, "She thought that if another prom night thing happened again, then you might find her pregnant one day, or a non-virgin. It all goes back to her mother's past."  
  
"You don't understand, Takato. Why?"  
  
"Jenrya, you are confusing. Listen. She told her mother to make an example of it. Mrs. Makino said herself that she doesn't want Ruki hanging out with you."  
  
"Oh my God. Why didn't Ruki just tell this to me herself?"  
  
"That's why she wanted me to tell your parents that. I guess she's afraid to talk to you. Remember, I wasn't supposed to tell you about this."  
  
I gave an ironic laugh. Ruki? Afraid? Seems that she's not good at that kind of stuff after all. "Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow at school, or you know what? I know where she's staying right now, so I'm going to call her later and take care of business."  
  
"Oh boy, I expect fireworks over there."  
  
"Damn sure you will." I put a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Takato, I'm sorry, again for what I just did. Is your hand ok?"  
  
"I'll live. I guess I should also apologize for nearly taking your leg out with that bat."  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
*****************  
  
So many things were going through my mind at once. Juri's possible pregnancy, Takato's promises to me about our 'plan,' and Jenrya. he's bound to figure it out sooner or later, I just hope he understands.  
  
I pulled into Juri's driveway to go check with her test. It was the least that I could do as her friend, after all.  
  
"So, Juri, the instructions is to drip some of your urine on the little tab thingy, '+' means positive, the one you don't want."  
  
"No shit, Ruki," Juri replied. You could tell she wasn't particularly happy about the whole thing. I know I wouldn't either. I continued.  
  
"And, '-' means negative, the good one," I concluded. Go in the bathroom and check it out."  
  
"Ok." She started to head towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, Juri?"  
  
She turned around. "Yes, Ruki?"  
  
I hesitated. "I hope for the best with you."  
  
She smiled nervously, obviously trying to hide the anticipation of bad things. "Thanks."  
  
Closing the door behind me, I laid down on her bed, trying to free my mind out of all this stress. I swear to God, I'll need a psychiatrist after this is all said and done.  
  
Several minutes passed. It couldn't take that long, could it? I checked the box, which was still lying on the bed and read the directions over and over again. "May take up to 15 minutes to show results." Well. I guess that explains everything.  
  
I wonder what would happen in both situations. Of course, if Juri was negative, then no baby, and she would hold off the sex button until she was at least married. On the other hand, positive, she'd be pregnant. Abortion? Hell no. If she'd ever consider that, I would slap some sense into her and tell her to raise the baby herself. Of course, I wouldn't be the one carrying the baby.  
  
After five more minutes passed, the Door of Fate finally opened, revealing a disheartened and sad seventeen year old girl in the form of Juri Katou. Slowly, she held up the tab.  
  
Positive.  
  
Numerous things were going through my mind at once. I'm sure a million more were going through Juri's at that time. The one that stuck out the most was the horrific 'just like my mother' that just couldn't leave me.  
  
"Ruki," she trembled, "do you know what this means?"  
  
I didn't want to say anything, for fear that Juri would get pissed off at any response. So I stood there in silence, slowly shaking my head.  
  
"Well, besides a billion other things, my parents.what will they think?"  
  
Still silent, I made no reaction to her question.  
  
"Ruki, please talk to me!" she pleaded.  
  
I finally spoke up, though I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. "Juri, I honestly don't know what to say. This is like déjà vu with my mother, although I can't say I experienced it myself, but if you need help in any way, I will assist you in any possible means."  
  
Juri put her head down and started to cry. "Ruki, don't leave me. Please don't."  
  
I had no choice but to pull her into a hug. It was my job as a friend after all. "Why don't you call Takato, maybe he can help you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I don't want anything to do with Takato. He brought this to me, but it's all my fault."  
  
This was making me sick. I couldn't stand to see her cry like this. "Don't worry Juri" was all I could tell her, which was idiotic and weak of me.  
  
I decided to leave her alone then and go back to Ryo's home, a move I'm sure I would regret someday.  
  
****************  
  
I arrived at Ryo's house around 11:00. Taking out the groceries, I kept the fixings of a sandwich out on the counter, as I would have one for lunch.  
  
Even though I haven't even lived a full day here, I already had gotten used to living around in Ryo's shack. I knew where the cups were, where the assorted groceries went, and all the rooms in the house, though it was very big. After putting the groceries away, I helped myself to a sandwich, since Ryo said to make myself at home.  
  
Realizing that I hadn't seen the features behind his house, I decided to take a walk through the hills. I liked walking around anyway; it gave me a chance to get rid of all my stresses and focus on better things on life, a habit I wouldn't even think of doing five years ago.  
  
It was nice outside; the temperature was mild and cool, and there was a light breeze of wind as I looked around.  
  
The guy had a swimming pool. A huge pool, I might add, and I considered swimming in it later on this afternoon, when it got warmer.  
  
It got moderately hotter as I walked through the forest-like hills, which reminded me of the old digital world's forest. Deserted but beautiful.  
  
I sat down on a nearby log and took a break from walking for a while. Life can be beautiful, with my friendship with Takato and the others; it could also be ugly, namely what's going on with Juri. I really hoped she was doing ok. I mean, of course she wasn't doing ok, but I wanted her to feel at least a little bit good.  
  
I decided to head back around 1:30 after sticking around the forest for a couple of hours. I knew where to go if I needed to be alone; this very spot would do.  
  
It was a short walk back to Ryo's house, and by then it started to get muggy outside. With the pool in my sight, I decided to go swimming.  
  
I raced upstairs and looked in my suitcase. There it held the purple bikini outfit that I didn't wear much. I guess I wasn't into modeling my body for others, but then when you go back to the post-prom party. oh well. Plus, no one was around this swimming pool, so I got changed into my outfit and looked in the mirror. I have a slightly skinny but moderate body shaped ironically like a model, and I must admit I looked good in this bikini if I do say so myself.  
  
I jumped right into the pool, and it felt nice. It wasn't too cold, but it wasn't too hot. I swayed to the edge of the pool as I rested my arms on the side and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I was feeling a bit tired, and the water felt good against my body-  
  
******************  
  
"Having fun just resting there?" The brown-haired boy sneaked up to the orange-haired girl right behind her. She jumped back, surprised that he had already come home, nonetheless already in his swim trunks.  
  
"Ryo! Um.hey." Ruki shivered, turning around to face him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You're here early," she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, my boss let me off early." Ryo couldn't help but stare at Ruki, whose beautiful figure had captured his eyes very abruptly.  
  
Ruki, however, noticed this quickly and turned her back at Ryo. "Please don't look at me like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable," she shot.  
  
Ryo sort of spaced out for a second, then soon regained his senses. "Oh sorry," he said, looking away. "I just kind of spaced out."  
  
"Mm-hmm," was all Ruki replied.  
  
"So, what did you do today?"  
  
Ruki turned back around again and looked at Ryo. "Well, I got your groceries, but that's not the main thing. You remember Juri, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Depressed girl. D-reaper. How could I forget?"  
  
"Um.yeah. Anyway, you're not going to believe this, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
She bit her lip. "She's pregnant."  
  
Ryo nearly fainted from the response. "You're kidding!"  
  
"Serious."  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"Yeah, so I visited her and gave her some words of wisdom, not that I would know."  
  
"Actually, you do know, you were that girl that came out of a Juri act- alike."  
  
"That is true. But still." she turned her back to him again and rested her arms on the side. "I don't really know how to deal with pregnancy until I myself carry a baby."  
  
Ryo swam up to Ruki and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Ruki, I hope you don't make that mistake just like your mother and your friend did." He planted his lips lightly on the back of Ruki's head, giving her the impression that he would be just another one to protect her, like Takato and Jen already did.  
  
***************** 


	9. Wishing To Be More Than Just Friends

J16: Chapter Nine. There seems to be no end to this story, huh?  
  
Ryo: You got that right.  
  
J16: We're a little past halfway through the story.  
  
Ryo: Only halfway? (Groans) Oh yeah, let me tell you guys a little spoiler in this one....  
  
J16: Ryo, how many chances must I give you? I said shut up about ruining the story for the readers.  
  
Ruki: Wait a second. What is going to happen in this chapter, Ryo?  
  
Ryo: Hehe, you'll find out just like the rest of the readers.  
  
J16: Ok guys, despite this chapter, and the previous ones, this is not Ryuki.  
  
Ryo: Ahh, dammit...  
  
J16: Anyway, I do like Ryuki, but it's not in this story, so sorry, and Jenruki fans can jump for joy. (Waits) Ok, now that that's taken care of, just read the chapter while I work on chapter 10 as well as The Journey of the Destined, as well as my new semi-Rukato (You heard right). Hey while I'm here. All authors reading this story, do you work on several stories at a time or do you just go through a creation one by one? Tell me, because I'm sure it'll help me.  
  
On a last note, anyone who can tell me how to put html tags, please explain.  
  
Chapter 9: Wishing To Be More Than Just Friends  
  
  
  
The time was about 6:00.  
  
"Ha ha, Ryo beats you again!" Ryo exclaimed, his hands in the air.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course," Ruki scoffed. "It's a Playstation 2 game, not a digimon card game. How about a rematch?"  
  
"I don't know, Ruki. I'm kind of hungry right now. Hey, since I'm too lazy to cook right now, what do you say we go out and get something to eat?"  
  
Ruki gave an approving nod as Ryo smiled. "Well, let me just get my shoes on and we'll go, alright? How does Mexican food sound?"  
  
Ruki didn't get a chance to answer when Ryo's bedroom phone rang. Ryo answered it. "Hello? Oh Jen, what's up? Yeah, I've been good, you want to talk to Ruki? Ok," Ryo handed the phone over to Ruki.  
  
Ruki knew what to do. She would listen to Jenrya break up with her, for risk that her mother would get in the way, and she didn't have to be with him anymore. She was new in this love stuff; maybe it's her rookieness getting to her. But she knew her plan would work, they all worked in the past, right?  
  
Ruki motioned towards the door with her eyes at Ryo, and he took the hint, closing the door after him, leaving Ruki alone with Jenrya on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Do you know how much you've hurt me?"  
  
Ruki sighed. Things were going as planned. Or at least she thought-  
  
"Was it my mother that hurt you?" she said, sounding serious.  
  
"Oh, that's not the half of it," Jenrya said, with a stern and blunt voice. Hold on a second, what's the other half?  
  
"What do you mean, Jen?"  
  
"Oh, you damn sure know what I mean. Let's add in another person. Oh, what about Takato?"  
  
She dropped the phone. No. He couldn't possibly know about that. Her plan to purposely break up with him. It backfired!  
  
She had to apologize. And fast.  
  
"Look Jen, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm new at this love stuff and I figured-" her voice was interrupted by Jenrya's.  
  
"I'd bet a million that you were new at this. Why did you deliberately want to break up with me like this? You know, you could have just told me, instead of having Takato tell our parents like that."  
  
Ruki was getting desperate. Since when was she desperate? "Jen, please-"  
  
"Go to hell." And with that, the evil sound of dial tone rang through Ruki's ears.  
  
One half of her was happy; she had broken up with Jenrya. But then the other half was depressed. It shouldn't have happened that way.  
  
"Ruki?" Ryo walked in the room. "What happened?"  
  
She shook her head. Ryo was her friend; she'd tell him later. "I'll tell you at the restaurant."  
  
*******************  
  
Ruki said nothing as I drove her downtown. Her expressionless face gave me nothing but wonder as to what she was thinking about, looking out the side window.  
  
"Are you alright?" I said to her, although the answer to that was obvious. Characteristically to her, she made no reaction to my question. I shrugged and continued driving.  
  
Ruki still made no noise as we arrived at 'Casa Carlos,' a kind of Mexican joint that I had never been to. She's a hungry girl; maybe some food would cheer her up.  
  
"Hello. Just two," I said to the girl behind the desk.  
  
"Alright, you lovely couple, just go ahead and have a seat over there," she pointed. Even though it wasn't true to any extent, I liked the comment the girl made to us. 'Lovely couple,' heh-heh. I wonder what would have happened if I had told her that we were siblings.  
  
Ruki and I both grabbed a seat in a nearby booth next to a window. It offered a beautiful view of Shinjuku, as both Ruki and I looked at it for different reasons. Mine was to admire the city at sunset, while Ruki used it as an escape route to her mind.  
  
"It was about Jen," she finally spoke up, still looking outside.  
  
I sighed, looking at her. "I guess I figured that."  
  
Ruki then silenced herself for a minute, and then opened her mouth again. "We've broken up."  
  
I looked away from her again and out the glass. I was half-feeling about this. One side of my conscience was sympathy for her, because it killed me to see her like this. On the other hand, she's open-  
  
No. I couldn't do that to her. After what happened five years ago.  
  
"Would you want to go into details?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "I'd. . . prefer not."  
  
I opened my ears to the environment inside the restaurant and realized that it was almost too quiet to talk. All I could hear was the whispers and the sounds of people eating their food.  
  
It was hard to keep my concentration despite the absence of noise. Ruki-  
  
"Ruki, if you ever need anything," I started, "remember, I'm always here for you." Where did that come from?  
  
For the first time that we set foot in the eatery, she looked at me, and gave a rare smile towards me. "Thank you, Ryo," she said.  
  
"Hey, it's my job."  
  
******************  
  
The food came and went, but our conversation lasted throughout the night, talking about everything in particular; Jen, card games, even about Juri's unfortunate new pregnancy, until the topic shifted... to us.  
  
We were at my house, I was sitting on the couch while Ruki was on the recliner at about 10:00, without the television on (don't ask me how we got to this situation), when...  
  
"What do you think of me, Ryo?" she said, sitting away from me.  
  
"Don't you already know?" I returned, making her smile. Was she trying to hit on me now?  
  
"I know, but what about now?"  
  
"Well, right now you're one of my best friends, I really love and care for you," I answered. Then I realized that I had been getting ahead of myself, saying my feelings to her like this, but then it was too late.  
  
"You know, five years ago, I wouldn't have noticed if anyone cared for me. I was blind. But people like you, Takato, Juri, and even Jen, helped me see the light of love. I'm very thankful for friends like you, Ryo."  
  
I guess that turned out better than expected. Seeing that she cared for me as well also made me more comfortable around her. When we first met each other, I kept my distance despite my continual persistence to try and talk to her. But now, I felt as if I could talk to her about anything.  
  
I patted the spot right next to me on the couch, beckoning her. "Come here," I requested to her. She made no hesitation to get up from the recliner and sit down next to me.  
  
In a surprising gesture, the beautiful girl rested her head on my shoulder, making me feel really good, allowing the warmth that love to come by and relax on my shoulder.  
  
We sat there for a while, when we both started to fall asleep and succumb into slumber. Feeling tired, I looked at Ruki, who had already fallen asleep, that face so innocent, yet so full of anxiety and stress at her mind. Shortly afterward, I dozed off, with Ruki still leaning on me, her head resting on my lap.  
  
I dreamt about her all that night.  
  
******************  
  
J16: Short chapter, I know! Don't worry, there'll be a lot of things going on in ch.10.  
  
Takato: A lot of things? (reads script) oh no...  
  
J16: (snatches script from Takato) Bad! Um, I have a favor to ask, and that is you please review. No reviews means that I can't get better by having constructive criticism that I need. People like Archforge have done a great job by helping me with my writing. Please review!!! 


	10. Suicide

J16: Haven't updated this story in a while. But here's chapter 10. Try not to kill me...  
  
Chapter 10: Suicide  
  
It's hard to believe that, after all this, there still was school to deal with for the tamers.  
  
Ruki got up the next morning in one of Ryo's many guest bedrooms, knowing that she had to endure the torture of school, at least for one more week. She would graduate, and then she could go to a good college depending on how she finished the year out.  
  
6:50 a.m.  
  
Ruki reluctantly raised herself off of the bed and took a set of clothing and marched over to the bathroom as she proceeded to take a shower. The gentle and warm feeling of the water sprayed over her skinny yet well-built body as she focused upon finishing the last week of her school days.  
  
Through all that, though, her friends... most particularly Juri.  
  
What would she do? How would she afford the baby, and take care of it? It was pretty lucky of her, if you could call it that, for the fact that she would have the baby after she graduated.  
  
Ruki planned to talk to Juri at school today, to give her more 'womanly' support, though she really wasn't the best at it, she was her friend, and it was the least she could do-  
  
"Ruki? Are you in there?"  
  
The voice of the brown-haired boy interrupted Ruki's thoughts as she got out of the shower and dried herself. 'Maybe Ryo can help me,' she figured. 'I'll bring her here after school and maybe Ryo can give her some words. After all, he is an expert at these kinds of things, even if she is a girl, and he is not. I guess it does pay to be perfect.'  
  
"Ryo?" Ruki said, stepping out of the bathroom. "If it isn't too much trouble, I thought maybe Juri could come over here and just visit with us-"  
  
"That's alright," he interrupted, which mildly insulted her. "Just have her come over after school. I'm sure I can help her with her little problem."  
  
Ruki grinned. "How did you know I invited her for that?"  
  
"I guess I'm a natural," He shrugged. "Now I gotta take my shower, or else I'll be late." And with that, he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
****************  
  
"People, be advised that your English Final will be this Wednesday, and it will account for 25% of your grade..."  
  
Ruki leaned her head on her desk, bored from repetitive announcements. Everyone knew the final was on Wednesday, why does she have to say it again?  
  
She looked around. 'Where's Juri?' she wondered to herself. Juri was in her English class, yet she was nowhere to be found. She hadn't noticed until now.  
  
'Maybe just a little shocked about the whole thing. Maybe I shouldn't take her after all, but maybe just check on her to make sure she's alright.' Ruki looked over to the next desk, which housed Takato, who just looked at her and gave her a depressing frown. 'Guess Takato isn't too happy about the whole thing either.'  
  
Though it was obvious of Juri's pregnancy, it was just unusual for her to not go to school. It was Juri, after all. She normally got good grades, and she loved to learn. In addition, the pregnancy hadn't escalated yet, so it wasn't obvious to anybody except for her friends.  
  
'Or maybe she got sick. Why the hell do I keep thinking about this?' Ruki shrugged Juri off of her mind as she opened her English book and read some poems.  
  
It was hard for Ruki to memorize these poems, despite her interest in the subject. She browsed through the reviewed poems until she came to one and stopped.  
  
"Darkness"  
  
My friends have been lost  
  
My family has been tossed  
  
My own body has left at a cost.  
  
What am I to do?  
  
Only one thing left to do  
  
It's the best for me and you  
  
Just like The Son, I shall die too  
  
To benefit this world of yours.  
  
Ruki needed not to finish the poem as she realized something serious. She closed her book and stuffed it into her backpack and ran out of the classroom, hearing something from her teacher directed to her but didn't exactly pick the message up.  
  
************  
  
"Juri! Open up!" she yelled, banging the door of the Katou residence. She knew that if anyone was home, Juri was, because her father and stepmother were working, and her brother was at school also. Realizing that the door wasn't going to open anytime soon, she climbed the stucco- like walls of the two-story establishment and looked through her window. Nobody there. She continued, grabbing the edges of the windows, until she ended up at another window.  
  
Her parent's room. Again, there was a void of human life.  
  
Ruki was ready to give up, thinking that it was a stupid idea to cut school to an unforeseen notion, but decided to continue to one last window. It was the bathroom window, and though it was a bit fizzy, Ruki managed to see though it.  
  
Ruki wished her eyes deceived her as she saw a motionless figure lay on the floor, knowing exactly who it was. Frantically desperate to get to the other side, she threw her fist against the window, it shattered easily, causing a sharp pain through Ruki's knuckles, but the pain was quickly abandoned as she tried to rescue her friend.  
  
Stepping through the destroyed glass, she ran over to the body and turned it around, making it face her, revealing an auburn-haired girl with blood dripping slowly on her neck. Juri.  
  
Ruki grabbed Juri's limp hand with a bloody-knuckled hand of her own and put her forefingers on her pulse.  
  
-Still alive.  
  
Ruki didn't know much more about first aid and the like, so she ran over to the nearby bedroom and picked up the phone, slamming 9-1-1 buttons frantically.  
  
"Possible suicide! 5531 Cedar Lane! 17 year old girl! Come now!" she panicked through the phone.  
  
"Ok, sweetie, you're going to have to talk more clearly and slowly so I can understand you," the female voice on the other end spoke.  
  
-I don't have time for this bullshit.  
  
"Goddammit, my friend's dying from a fatal slice in her neck, from possible suicide, come 5531 Cedar Lane!" She said, in a calmer tone.  
  
"Alright, just wait there, get a cloth on the wound, and paramedics will be there shortly." The click sounded, and Ruki threw the phone down.  
  
-Why the hell do they always act calm like that? A girl's dying, for God's sake.  
  
Ruki ran back in the bathroom and grabbed a small towel. Wrapping in around her hand, she placed it firmly on Juri's neck and put pressure on it, doing everything to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry Juri, everything's going to be fine," she said silently to her friend.  
  
-Where are they? I called hours ago.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Ruki heard the pleasant or not-so-pleasant ringing of the siren approach the house. She loosely tied the towel around the girl's neck and ran downstairs, ready to greet the paramedics in a courteous way.  
  
"She's upstairs, go get her now!" she yelled, double-timing the medics as they raced upstairs with a stretcher. Watching the meds run upstairs to save her friend, Ruki had a disturbing foreshadow, one that she didn't want to believe, but knew due to her first aid knowledge.  
  
-I really don't think she's going to make it.  
  
*************  
  
Ruki, Takato, and the Katou family sat without interaction in the waiting room, doing exactly that: waiting. None of them wanted to speak up, until Ruki finally broke 10 minutes of silence.  
  
"Do you guys know why she did this?" she asked the others, already knowing the answer, though she was sure her family did not know the cause for all this.  
  
Mr. Katou immediately got out of his chair, and grabbed Takato by his collared shirt. "I swear to God, you little bastard, if you are any part of the reason my little baby did this..."  
  
Takato was speechless, because he didn't want everyone to know the truth, the truth that caused all this...  
  
Ruki got up and tried to pull him back, but to no avail. "Mr. Katou," she begged. "Please, I assure you he was involved in none of this..."  
  
He shoved her away. "Oh, what do you know? You're not her father, are you?"  
  
Juri's mother was next in line. "Please, honey, don't..." she pleaded, going up to her husband.  
  
At that moment the door fifteen feet away opened, exposing a guy in a white jacket, which Ruki recognized as a doctor. His face was sullen, with a neutral body language-  
  
"No," Takato cried. Mr. Katou let his grip go and the brown-haired boy ran straight up to the doctor, panic in his eyes, ready to take the worst. "Don't tell me-"  
  
The doctor frowned, a horrible sign indeed for all six of them in the room. "I'm very sorry, son..." he started...  
  
The Katous started to break down but for Takato and Ruki, who held unbiased faces, did not, until Takato finally spoke up. "No! This is bullshit!" he yelled out, as he ran down the hall, sobs echoing through the room.  
  
Ruki looked down. "I can't believe this," she blurted. Then, looking at the doctor, she muttered, "Fuck you MD's."  
  
She looked at the family, who still were crying. She hated to see them like this; crying, weak, miserable, just like their other family member, Juri Katou, who was no longer living. "I'm sorry," was all she could tell them, and then she ran down the hall after Takato.  
  
***************  
  
Of course, Ruki had no idea where to start searching for Takato, but she started outside in the front of the hospital. It was hot outside and Ruki wasn't one who liked to sweat. She continued looking around, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
-If my girlfriend died, where would I go?  
  
It was very crude, yes. But she tried to use common sense to find her friend. Suddenly Ruki jetted to Juri's house, which was a good several blocks away, where lucky for her, she found Takato standing by the door. She was clear out of breath and felt like she was going to collapse from running a full sprint.  
  
Ruki noticed a yellow lining go across the door of the home, which she assumed was the infamous 'police line do not cross.' Suddenly she felt a wave of dismay and uncomfortable disposition.  
  
-I can't believe this is happening to us. It's all so real...  
  
"Takato?" she directed to the boy, who did not look at her, but instead stared at the house.  
  
"Do you know what the last words I said to her were?" He asked, which Ruki assumed was meant for her.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I told her to go fuck herself."  
  
Ruki stood in perplexed confusion, not knowing what he meant. Suddenly her instincts filled in the blanks for her, telling her that Juri did tell Takato about the whole thing, and that Takato wanted no part in raising the baby. Half of her was pissed off at Takato for not accepting the fate of raising a baby, but then again, she wasn't in his position.  
  
Takato still looked at the house, not wanting to accept what had happened. But he knew it. His ex-girlfriend was dead, and it was all his fault. Juri had gone through enough, being pregnant, she didn't want the desertion of the boy who caused it all.  
  
-No wonder she did this. All my fault. My entire fault. I killed her, not to mention her conceived baby.  
  
"I need a hug," he said, turning around to Ruki. His face was covered in tears, making Ruki slowly tear as well, which was unusual for her.  
  
Ruki walked up to Takato, and little by little, she slowly put her arms around his body and pulled him in. Crying, Takato rested his head on her shoulder, prompting Ruki to give a depressed sigh.  
  
-Death always brings loved ones together, to mutually mourn what was lost.  
  
**************  
  
No. It's not over, yet. There's still about four chapters to go, so dig in and we'll finish this.  
  
Please review. Comments, flames, I don't care, just be constructive. 


	11. Not Accepting Fate

J16: Ok, guys, sorry for chapter 10, but it had to go on. Evidently from my shitty writing, I'm a first at a suicide dialogue, but I'm trying. Really.  
  
Chapter 11: Not Accepting Fate  
  
Ruki stood in front of the guest room mirror, looking at the black spaghetti-strapped dress that she bought recently and had planned to wear. Taking her hair and putting it into a one-sided ponytail to symbolize her late friend's perky style, she couldn't help but force a tear from her right eye.  
  
-June 4, 2006. The day her life ended.  
  
The date was June 10. That meant school was out. That meant Ruki had already graduated. It took some convincing, but she finally agreed to go to the graduation, but she went to no parties afterwards. She drove straight home after the short reception in the gym and went right to sleep.  
  
But here she was, minus one good friend, about to attend her funeral service.  
  
"Ruki, are you ready to go?" Ryo's voice came from the door. She nodded slowly.  
  
"When you are."  
  
**************  
  
It was quiet in Ryo's car as Ruki looked out the side window, and Ryo focused on driving.  
  
-Why her? I can't believe it.  
  
"So tell me," he said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what you plan to say at the service."  
  
She sighed. Pulling out a piece of paper out of her purse, she looked at it. She slowly folded it back up and put it back in the black tool. "You'll hear it when the others do."  
  
Ryo sighed and looked back at the road, while Ruki looked back out the side.  
  
****************  
  
-Damn high heels.  
  
Ruki groaned as the matching shoes stumbled her walk to St. Joseph's Catholic Church. She herself wasn't a Catholic, but Juri was, and it was customary for them to have a Mass service in dedication for her.  
  
Walking into the church, Ruki realized that despite the filled up seats (Juri did know a lot of people), there was a row that was reserved in the front for her and her friends.  
  
Ruki, Ryo, Takato, and Jenrya sat in the same row, in the front row, watching, listening to the Mass, the readings, but Takato couldn't help but look at the wooden casket filled with the beautiful yet lifeless girl.  
  
When the Mass was over and people went up to say their last words, Ruki and Takato pulled out the papers. Takato was first. Slowly he crept up to the podium, his paper in his right hand, while the crowd of 200 or so remained quiet, save for the sobs heard throughout the cathedral.  
  
Even though Takato had planned his farewell speech all last night, he felt himself at a loss of words, his throat dry and refusing to tell anything significant. Finally he blurted through the microphone, voice full of sob,  
  
"Juri was my ex-girlfriend, and even though she did commit suicide, I feel as if this whole thing was my fault. If it weren't for me, she'd still be alive. And that's all I have to say about that," With that, Takato jumped off the stand and ran toward the back, exiting the rotten church that dared held celebrations for those who left the earth.  
  
Ruki sighed, knowing that she had to help Takato, again, but remembered that she still had a speech to give. She slowly approached the stand and put her face to the microphone. Standing sternly, she delivered her speech with high confidence.  
  
"She was a good friend of mine. I know that all of you are crying and mourning over this, and I understand that.  
  
"Um, I'm not a very religious person, nor am I a Catholic, but my friend Ryo does, and while I was browsing through his house, I came across a bible and started reading it. I came across a segment entitled, "Man Cannot Hit on the Right Time to Act," from the book of Ecclesiastes.  
  
"There is an appointed time for everything,  
  
And a time for every affair under the heavens.  
  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
  
A time to plant, and a time to uproot that plant.  
  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
  
A time to tear down, and a time to build.  
  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance.  
  
A time to scatter stones, and a time to gather them;  
  
A time to embrace, and a time to be far from embraces.  
  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
  
A time to keep, and a time to cast away.  
  
A time to rend, and a time to sew;  
  
A time to be silent, and a time to speak.  
  
A time to love, and a time to hate;  
  
A time of war, and a time of peace.  
  
"Yes, today right now, is the time to die, uproot, kill, tear down, weep, mourn, scatter, be far from embrace, lose, cast away, rend, silent, hate, and be at war. But remember, that the Glory is with her forever as well, and for that, we today can also be born, plant, heal, build, laugh, dance, gather, embrace, seek, keep, sew, speak, love, and be at peace. Because now she is free from the depression that this human life toiled her with. I'm not saying that this Spirit is evil for making us live in this earth, but I prefer to be optimistic and look at the bright side of things, something Juri helped me do, and I'm sure that she would be proud of me for that.  
  
"Juri helped and touched many people. I'm sure she touched all of you. Those that did not know her missed the love she gave us. I will miss her in body, but her spirit will be with us to the end of our own stay on earth."  
  
Ruki stepped down from the podium and had the thought that she only made more tears exit people as she approached the casket by the altar. It lay open on the top half, revealing a content-looking auburn-haired girl laying, wearing a beautiful rose dress. Ruki's own tears of weeping and mourning began to fall from her eyes, yet she knew that they were also tears of love and embracement.  
  
"I love you, Juri," she silently said, kissing her own fingertips and placing it on Juri's forehead. Ruki wanted Juri to react, maybe resurrect and come back, but she knew it was impossible. She had died, and whether she wanted to be optimistic or pessimistic about it, there was her best friend who loved her through the good times and bad.  
  
************  
  
Ruki heard Jenrya begin his speech as she walked outside to get some fresh air. Now that she thought about it, the air smelt more polluted, and the atmosphere looked darker.  
  
She noticed a brown-haired boy sitting down on a nearby bench. Knowing who it was, she walked toward him, and sat down next to him.  
  
Takato didn't want to talk, and neither did Ruki, but they just couldn't sit there in silence.  
  
"If you really want to know what happened, I'll tell you."  
  
Ruki nodded. She wasn't really going for that, but she might as well listen.  
  
"The day before it all happened, I had gotten a phone call from Juri," he started.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Takato held up his phone, listening to it. "Hi Juri! What's up?"  
  
Juri, meanwhile, had a depressed voice that the brown-haired boy noticed over the phone. "It's not good."  
  
He laughed. "Come on, can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh, yeah it is."  
  
"Nah, it can't be. What's wrong? Grounded? Burn down the house? The dog..."  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said with a stern voice.  
  
Takato couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pregnant? From him? "Wh...what?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
He didn't know what to do. He sure as hell didn't want to relay this to his parents; they'd disown him. But yet, it was Juri, his girlfriend...  
  
"I want nothing to do with it," he said sharply.  
  
Juri gasped. "But, but Takato, it's yours too..."  
  
"I said no! For God's sake, I don't want my parents to know about it!" He yelled. He knew it. He had done it. Ruined their relationship, over a stupid baby.  
  
"Takato, please, I beg of you..."  
  
"No, no. Juri. I won't. Go fuck yourself, not me." And with that, he threw the phone down on the pad, hanging Juri up on the other line.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"She died in more vain than what you thought," he concluded, looking down.  
  
Ruki couldn't believe it. Takato had been a jerk to Juri, only thinking of himself and his consequences. But Takato was right in admitting that it was all his fault that she was dead, that he caused all of this.  
  
"Takato, I..."  
  
"You don't have to say it, Ruki. I was an asshole to her, I know. All I was thinking about was you know, 'me, me, me', when I couldn't even imagine what was going to happen to Juri when her parents found it. Oh my God! Do you know how painful it is when the last words you say to a loved one is 'go fuck yourself'? It hurts very badly Ruki, and I don't think I'm mature enough to handle it."  
  
"Takato," Ruki started, "I know it must be hard for you. Now look at me, sure, half of me is agreeing with the fact that you were an asshole, only thinking of yourself, but you know that compassionate other half, knowing the pain you are going through, I can't help but feel some of that as well, though not at your magnitude. Remember that there are still people who love you, of course Juri does still, there's Jen, Ryo, and me as well. And we will help you."  
  
Takato sniffled and wiped his nose with the arm of his jacket. "Thanks, Ruki."  
  
There was another silence, the speeches were still going on, then Ruki spoke up.  
  
"Are you going to the burial?"  
  
"No, it just hurts to see it."  
  
She nodded. She understood his pain; full of grief.  
  
"Ruki, take friendship and love, and draw a thin, straight line through it. What do you get?"  
  
Ruki was perplexed at where he was getting at.  
  
-Straight line? What's with this all of a sudden?  
  
"Um...can't say that I know."  
  
"You get tons of complications. Whether to hug or kiss her, whether to call her 'sweetie' or 'sweetheart,' it's very hard."  
  
"I guess I could relate to this, what with Jen and all."  
  
"Ruki, don't let that line strangle your friendship with Jen. Very unfortunate that this happened with me and Juri, and that's all I have to say. I shall meet you at the Katou Restaurant for the reception."  
  
The boy then got off of his bench and walked away to his car, leaving her behind.  
  
-My friendship with Jen?  
  
She reached into her purse and pulled out the corsage that Jenrya had given her. Putting it to her chest, it was weird that it felt so long ago, yet it was just a little over a week before.  
  
-So much has gone on.  
  
She decided not to watch the burial as well, and skip it, for she didn't want to see it. It was too painful for her to watch, and seeing everyone cry so extremely, it made her cringe.  
  
-Might as well go to their restaurant.  
  
Ruki got up from the bench and headed over to her car.  
  
************  
  
It was about 9 p.m. when Ruki arrived at the Katou restaurant. No one from the funeral was there yet, because everyone was at the cemetery, except for Takato, who had sat in a spot in the corner. Ruki headed over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"I never complemented on how beautiful you look in that dress," he admittingly said. Ruki looked at him, then smiled.  
  
-What a nice compliment.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I'm glad someone thinks that."  
  
There was a silence in the room, with the exception of the kitchen, making food and preparing to welcome the guests for the reception, until Takato spoke.  
  
"Tell Jen."  
  
"Tell Jen what?"  
  
"That you love him."  
  
"I love him?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. If I could go back in time before Juri died, I would tell her that I loved her, and let her know that everything would be alright." His face turned sullen, as he grabbed her hand. "You'll never know when it's their time to leave us, just...like...Juri."  
  
Ruki sighed. She wasn't sure that Jen would accept her again. She didn't want to risk anything.  
  
-Go to hell.  
  
-What if that was the last thing Jen said to me, and then I died, or he died? It would be just like Takato and Juri all over again.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure on what to do, but Takato was right. That might be the last they say to each other, and 'go to hell' wasn't the best way to end it.  
  
"I shall try, Takato," she said. Takato smiled, for the first time Ruki had seen him since the incident, as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you, Ruki," he said to her.  
  
-At least I'll die knowing I made grounds with her.  
  
***************  
  
It wasn't long afterwards before everyone started pouring in the restaurant. Like Ruki said, there was time for sadness and weeping, but this was the time for laugh and love, as everyone started to talk, eat, and just have a good time.  
  
Jenrya looked around in his seat, looking for Ruki. He had the chance to talk to her at the service, but he missed it and had to wait for her to come. He didn't know that Ruki indeed did not want to talk to him-at least not yet.  
  
-Takato-  
  
Jenrya looked behind him and noticed the brown-haired teenager walk into the nearby bathroom. He quickly noticed the look on his face: angry, sad, and dejected.  
  
-What the hell is wrong with him?  
  
He quickly got out from his seat and ran over across the floor to the room labeled 'Men's'. He pushed the door forward and looked around the bathroom, but could find no one. Then he looked through the stalls and saw a pair of feet under there.  
  
Jenrya kicked the door down, revealing his good friend with a scalpel. Filled with the horrible thoughts of what might have happened, he hastily gave a right cross with his foot, knocking the blade from Takato's hand.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jen?" shouted Takato, pushing Jenrya away from him.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you should be asking that question," Jenrya responded. "What the hell are you thinking? Do we need another funeral?"  
  
Takato instantly calmed down, letting his hands down to his sides. He began to slowly cry, tears falling to the ground, making Jenrya cringe with each drop. "I just wanted to see her again."  
  
-Jesus. Not because of that.  
  
"Takato," he began, "this hurts for all of us, for you more of course, but do you think that another death is going to make anything feel better? Or right?"  
  
Takato sighed. He was right, but he just didn't want to admit it to his friend. "Let me through," he said, lightly shoving Jenrya aside. Jenrya took offense, but held his fist in check. Takato then walked by him and through the doorway, but not before saying something to Jenrya.  
  
"Go talk to Ruki. She has something important to say to you. She's outside." And with that, he was gone.  
  
Jenrya stood there motionless for a few moments, trying to understand what he said.  
  
-Something important? Like what?  
  
There was only one way to find out, as he also exited the bathroom and went outside. But not before picking up the blade and throwing it in the trash can.  
  
**************  
  
The moon was out that night, shining brightly over the Katou restaurant. Other than that, and save for a few lights around the neighboring buildings, the outside was pitch dark.  
  
The only thing blaring through Ruki's ears outside was the chattering of the people inside the building. She looked back at the restaurant, then across the street.  
  
-I guess they did take my speech after all.  
  
"Ruki?" The red-haired girl turned around and saw the boy behind her. He had his hands in his Khaki pockets, and she noticed he was blushing.  
  
"Jen..." she started, but he held his hand up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ruki," he said, head down. "I'm sorry about everything-the breakup, Juri, everything else."  
  
She paused. "Well, I'm not very good at these things, but I forgive you."  
  
-Why does she keep saying that?  
  
"No, no," Jenrya said. "You are very good at this. Why do you keep saying it? You do it all the time."  
  
"Well," she perked up, "maybe I am after all!"  
  
"I think that if there was anything, and I mean anything good about this whole thing, it's that we learned from example. I couldn't take a chance, then maybe the last words I would say to you is to go to hell. Takato and Juri, whether they meant to or not, did teach us about friendship and love, and how it can hurt people."  
  
"I love you," she said suddenly.  
  
-Whoa, girl, you gotta hold that tongue of yours.  
  
Jenrya looked at her questioningly, not fully knowing what she meant. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it just pains me to think of us so distant. I know there is love for me inside you, and the same is with me. I don't want to be just friends; I want to be more," she cried. "And that...I won't confuse the two, because I know."  
  
Jenrya smiled. He trusted her; she really did know the difference after all. He put his right arm around her shoulders and slowly pulled her into a kiss. Ruki returned the favor by putting her arms around his back, as she savored every minute of this romantic moment.  
  
Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, hid the other boy, smiling over what had happened.  
  
"I'm proud of you, pumpkin," he said as he went back inside the restaurant.  
  
*************  
  
Ok, did it suck? Just tell me. Things are really going to get interesting in the last few chapters. Oh yeah my new trademark:  
  
Please review. Comments, flames, I don't really care, just be constructive. 


	12. Facing The Past

J16: Two more chapters to go. Here we go!  
  
Before that, props to sweetheart Angel 13 for helping me out of a hole! And thanks to all who review-you guys are the reason I keep writing!  
  
Chapter 12: Facing The Past  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ruki, it's me, Takato."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Ruki, listen to me, I just got a horrible notion."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...don't think Juri killed herself."  
  
"Wha...what makes you say that?"  
  
"I have some evidence. There was a report on the Channel Six news that there were clawed walls."  
  
"So what does that mean? It could interpret anything."  
  
"It means that she didn't want to die."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Also get a load of this. What kind of knife did you find nearby?"  
  
"Um...a 6X1 Stacker."  
  
"Right. Nikki's in Jen's class in Calculus, and she claims she saw Jen leave the classroom with a knife, the same one you just said."  
  
"What period did this occur?"  
  
"Third period, the one just before-"  
  
"I left fourth. No!"  
  
"That's what we think happened. I'm sorry, Ruki, but all signs point to that. Plus, he had a motive against you at the time."  
  
"But, it can't be Jen, we're together now! What has he done?"  
  
***************  
  
"Jen!"  
  
Ruki leaped up from her bed. She had a foreboding cold sweat that ran throughout her body and over her nightgown. Taking deep breaths, she slowly calmed herself down.  
  
-All a dream...  
  
"Ruki? Are you alright?" Ryo walked into her bedroom and saw her erect, staring at the wall opposite the bed.  
  
"Jen...would never kill Juri, would he?" she said, still trying to regain her senses.  
  
Ryo sighed and walked over to Ruki and sat on her bed. "Ruki, Ruki. Jen would never do that to you or to Juri. He loved her, and he loves you as well. Believe me, he may say things before he realizes what was said, but the truth is that he cares about you."  
  
"It's just that, I had a dream, and it just can't shake my mind."  
  
Ryo took a deep breath and massaged his temples. He looked over at the clock: 3:30. "I say don't worry, Ruki, because Jen loves you girls. Now go back to sleep; we're going to get you a job today."  
  
Ruki nodded as she got back into her covers. "Alright, thanks Ryo," she said abruptly. She turned her head around and not a second later, she fell back asleep.  
  
Ryo, meanwhile, was wide awake due to Ruki's scream. He decided to just stay up and not go back to bed.  
  
-What if Ruki's dream is true?  
  
Ryo stood for a moment, thinking of what might have happened to Juri. Grabbing a windbreaker from his closet, he ran outside in the dark and drove off.  
  
*************  
  
Juri's house still was unoccupied by the Katou family, and it also had the 'police line' tape across the door.  
  
Ryo pulled into the driveway and climbed out of his car. It was still very cold outside, despite it being the middle of June, causing Ryo to shiver and clench his jacket.  
  
-Gotta find a way inside.  
  
Looking up, the boy noticed the window to the bathroom was still missing. Ryo jumped onto the garage roof, for it was one story, and jumped onto the balcony of the master bedroom one flight higher. From there he leaped across the side and caught the edge of the bathroom window with his right hand.  
  
-Shit, that was too close.  
  
He pulled himself into the bathroom and leaped over the bathtub. The white outline of Juri's body still lay there, giving Ryo chills down his spine, that there was the sketch of his deceased friend. He then scanned the walls, broken handles, anything that might have pointed to a possible murder and not a suicide. He looked to the left of the outline-  
  
Nothing there.  
  
Ryo took a three o' clock turn, facing the door, checking the door handle.  
  
Not broken.  
  
Again, he looked to his right, where the sink was positioned, and sought for a sign of evidence anywhere.  
  
Thank God.  
  
Ryo suddenly turned around, thinking he heard a noise downstairs, and knocked over a trash can with his foot.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
-Shit!  
  
He quickly looked for a way of escape. He couldn't go out the window, because it was a far drop, the door led to the main part of the house, where the listener was...  
  
After verifying his options, Ryo picked up the blue trash can and took it with him, slowly opening the door. It made a near inaudible screeching sound as he quickly scanned both sides of the intersection. Clear.  
  
It was about 4:15, but it was still dark throughout the corridors of the hallways as Ryo sneaked through the door and down the hall to where the stairs were located. He had to tiptoe quietly, for he did not want the person to know he was still here.  
  
Ryo readied his trashcan as he approached the corner, still very dark for him to see clearly, as he held the tool to the side of him. Despite the darkness, he held a clear advantage, because he saw a shadow of a human right behind the corner.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through his head as Ryo rushed the corner and swung the can toward the intruder's direction. The figure was too fast, however, as it ducked the incoming projectile and countered with a sweep that took the boy off of his feet in a rush, making his head hit hard as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
The unknown person pinned his legs to the ground with his own legs and held his hands down, making Ryo squirm.  
  
"Alright, asshole, state your business," he said.  
  
HE said?  
  
Ryo noticed a feminine voice originate from the figure as he stopped moving. "Hold on a sec, Ruki?"  
  
The person held the grip on his limbs still. "So what if I am?" she said, putting a knee to his neck.  
  
"It's me, Ryo!" he managed to choke out, making her abruptly let go.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Yes! Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Well, I haven't remembered the day you gave me my first card!"  
  
-Huh?  
  
"It's me, Shiuchon! Do you not remember me?"  
  
"Shiuchon? Jen's sister?"  
  
"Boy, you have forgotten." The girl let slowly let go of Ryo, allowing him to gasp for air.  
  
"Geez, you nearly choked me to death."  
  
She smiled. "Sorry about that." The two sat there for a while, exchanging heavy laughs, that they mistook each other for enemies.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked Shiuchon.  
  
"Just turned twelve."  
  
He snickered. "And you kicked my ass. I'll be damned."  
  
"Well, just remember who my brother is. We don't go through life without teaching each other a few things. Would you believe that I beat up an adult who tried to attack me?"  
  
Ryo scoffed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled. "Just sneaking out. I wanted to see what was going on over here."  
  
"Oh, sheesh, Shiuchon. This is no place for a twelve year old girl to be."  
  
"Neither is it for an eighteen year old."  
  
Ryo laughed. Where did she get her wit? He supposed Terriermon. "Come on, let me take you home. Did you walk all the way here?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You impress me more every time I see you." Ryo probably didn't want that to come out in a negatively ambiguous way, but he shrugged it off. "Let's go."  
  
Ryo grabbed Shiuchon's hand and led her downstairs, where he opened the door and ripped through the 'police line' taping.  
  
"How did you get in here?" he asked the pre-teen.  
  
"Through the bathroom window." Ryo looked at her in amazement in that a twelve year old could be so flexible, but she was right. She was Jen's sister.  
  
************  
  
"Here's your daughter," Ryo said to Janyuu Wong, who stood outside his door.  
  
"What do you say, Shiuchon?" Her father demanded, while she hung her head.  
  
"Sorry, sir," she directed to Ryo, which made him slightly snicker.  
  
-A twelve year old ass kicker who still listens to her parents. Ha.  
  
Jenrya Wong stood in front of the doorway as well, rubbing his eyes still tired. "Dad, what's going on? Oh, hey Ryo."  
  
Ryo looked up from Shiuchon and at Jenrya. "Hey."  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Jen."  
  
"Come on, let's go outside," Jenrya directed. He stepped out of the apartment and led Ryo down the hall.  
  
"So what's up?" Ryo queried.  
  
-What did he want to tell me? Probably to stay the hell away from his girlfriend-  
  
"Look, Jen," Ryo said, waving his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry if I did anything to come on to her, I didn't think it-"  
  
"Calm down," Jenrya said. Ryo stopped and mentally kicked himself. "I wanted you to tell Ruki something."  
  
"Aight, what is it?"  
  
"Tell her she's going to have to stand up to her mother soon, whether she wants to or not."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"And," Jenrya concluded, "if she needs help, I'll be there also."  
  
"Message taken. I'll relay it to her."  
  
"Oh, Ryo. I suggest you help her too with whatever you need."  
  
"Alright, Jenrya." He was getting impatient and wanted to leave now. "See ya." And with that, he was gone.  
  
************  
  
"Ruki, I'm back!" Ryo called. He suddenly realized that he should've kept his mouth shut-  
  
"Where were you?" Came a groggily voice from upstairs.  
  
"Um...um... I went to go get some milk. What time is it right now?"  
  
"6:12," answered Ruki. Coming downstairs, she noticed the look on Ryo's face. It was a deceiving face, something that Ruki had learned to master-  
  
"All right, liar. Where were you?"  
  
Ryo stopped in his tracks, trying to think of something. He sure didn't want to tell her where he'd actually been...  
  
-Well, maybe it would be better to tell the truth.  
  
"I went to the Wong's," Ryo half-lied. Well, it was half true; where else did he go? "Look, Jen wanted me to tell you something..."  
  
"I don't feel like going on a date right now..."  
  
"No, it's not that," he said. "He wants you to stand up to your mother."  
  
"What?" Suddenly she felt wide awake.  
  
-Why the hell should he care about my problems?  
  
"Why the hell should he care about my problems?" She responded.  
  
"Um...because he loves you. Need I say more?"  
  
Ruki paused, then blushed. "I guess you're right." She stood still, deep in thought, much to Ryo Akiyama's curiosity.  
  
-I don't know how I'm going to do this...  
  
"I'm going to go visit her and see what is going on," she concluded. "But only by myself."  
  
Ryo shook his head. "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jen said whatever you plan to do, he will be alongside."  
  
"Hell no he isn't! This is strictly between my mother and I."  
  
"Then who was it that got you in this situation in the first place?"  
  
Ruki thought hard for a moment, drawing blanks with the exception of one guy. "Jen..."  
  
"Damn right. Just let him go with you."  
  
Ruki groaned. This was not going to be a good idea. "...Fine. I'll take him today. I just don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"What's your mother going to do? Kill him for nearly sleeping with you?"  
  
She shrugged. "That's what I'm afraid of. Seriously though, forbid me to ever see him, file for statutory rape, etc."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"I know. Why didn't she file for statutory rape seventeen years ago? She's the biggest hypocrite in the world. Oh look, I fucked a guy when I was seventeen, but I'm not going to let my daughter do it either," she mocked, sticking her chest out and rolling her eyes.  
  
Ryo scoffed.  
  
-Who's the hypocrite?  
  
"Ruki, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look, here you are, being pissed off at your mother for what she did those years ago, and look here, you're mad that she's not going to let you do it either!"  
  
Ruki hesitated. "Who said that I wanted to do what she did? I certainly didn't."  
  
"Well, by the way it sounds, it seems that you want to."  
  
"Yeah?" She exclaimed. "And what the hell seems to give you that inference?"  
  
Ryo didn't answer, afraid of her sudden jump at him, and then turned around. "I'm...sorry."  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower," she said. She started to head back upstairs but not before turning around again. "Sorry for blowing up at you, Ryo." With that, she was gone.  
  
*************  
  
Ruki pulled out a pair of tan Capri's and a blue tank top and put them on. Tying her hair in the usual bun, she couldn't help but worry about her mother.  
  
-Why should I worry? It's her fault all this bullshit started. Why did she have to sleep with my father? Couldn't it wait?  
  
Suddenly she flashed back to the prom, more precisely the prom party, where she almost repeated what her mother had done.  
  
-She should be happy that I kept my ground, and not gone any further.  
  
Her mother was like one of those whose children had good grades. They want them to get straight A's and are pissed off when you don't, but when you look at their cards, they get C's.  
  
-I'm sure if I just take everything slowly, and explain it to her in a calm fashion, she'll understand.  
  
Ruki grabbed her purse and headed out the door of the guest bedroom. She would go shopping, maybe get something to eat, then at the end of the day, pick Jen up and go talk to her mother.  
  
-It's a bad idea taking Jen...  
  
************  
  
8:00.  
  
Ruki pulled into the parking lot of the Shinjuku apartments where she would pick up Jen. She had told him that he would take him to her original house, and there they could sort things out. But still, there was that nagging in the back of her mind, telling her that it wasn't such a good idea in inviting Jenrya...  
  
-No! Must remain positive. Remember what Juri said about optimism.  
  
She got out of her car and started walking toward the building. She stepped through the elevator, taking her up to the seventh floor, where Jenrya's apartment was located.  
  
-I don't think I should do this.  
  
Before she knew it, she had already pressed her finger around the circled button, causing an annoying ring to sound.  
  
-Dammit!  
  
The door slowly opened, revealing the little pre-teen.  
  
"Hey Shiuchon."  
  
"Jen just left a couple minutes ago. Didn't you see his car?"  
  
-Obviously not.  
  
"Look, do you know where he went?"  
  
She nodded. "I thought he was meeting you at your house."  
  
-My house? He knows that I don't live there...  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Ruki.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shiuchon queried, tilting her head.  
  
"Um...nothing. Gotta go!" she said, running back down to her car. Suzie, meanwhile, shook her head.  
  
"She's crazy."  
  
***************  
  
Ruki jumped in her car, spun her tires out, and drove directly to the freeway, shaking her head.  
  
-What the hell is he thinking? He's more dense than I thought.  
  
Ruki put more weight on the pedal as she peeled down the freeway toward her house.  
  
***************  
  
J16: To be concluded in the next chapter, I guess. Stay tuned!  
  
Please review. Comments, flames, I don't care, just be constructive. 


	13. One Last Breath

J16: The conclusion of Friendship and Love. And I hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to Archforge, Kim Hayes, Sara, Tinabedina, Dark Light Angel, Angel 13, Jen, krn*kyutee, keisan, Kuarri, d, and Takako for reviewing! If it weren't for reviewers, I wouldn't write!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: One Last Breath  
  
Ruki Makino pulled into her own house, noticing the car which belonged to Jenrya. She immediately jumped out of her car and raced to her doorway, where the blue-haired boy stood.  
  
"Jen! Wait up!" she called to him, who had his hand on the door handle, ready to rotate the device.  
  
"Ruki?" He paused in mid-motion and turned around to see the red-haired girl stand before him.  
  
"You don't think you're going in alone, do you?" she questioned, worry in her eyes.  
  
"For goodness sake," Jenrya snickered. "It's not the lair of the Sovereign, it's your house." He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, and Ruki returned it by smiling. "We'll take this together."  
  
Ruki grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it counter-clockwise, making the door click as it gradually opened. She stuck her head in, looking for her mother, but indeed it was her mother who found them.  
  
-Oh crap, here comes the storm.  
  
She had been carrying a couple of plates in her hand when she saw them. She instantly dropped the plates, making it emit a loud 'crash' as they hit the ground.  
  
"Ruki," she said slowly, then looked at the boy next to her. "And you..." she glared. "How many times have you slept with her now? Five?"  
  
Jenrya wanted to backhand Ruki's mother for making such a comment, but he kept his hand interlocked with Ruki's as he just shook his head.  
  
"Mother, please, we haven't done a thing," she said slowly. "Can we just talk about it?"  
  
Rumiko stood there for a moment, eyes glaring at Jenrya occasionally, until she gave in. "Have a seat," she directed to him. Jenrya took initiative and sat down in the nearest chair.  
  
Ruki couldn't help but scoff at this. Here she was, her mother interrogating her friend-ok, maybe boyfriend, but this was unnecessary.  
  
"Mother, I don't think you should-"  
  
"Shut up, Ruki!" she exclaimed, making Ruki silent. Rumiko then looked at the boy again. "Do you love my daughter?"  
  
Jenrya paused for a moment, trying to think of the perfect thing to say without making Ruki's mother mad. "I...yes, I do."  
  
"More than just friends?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"And how do you plan to love her?"  
  
Jenrya hesitated.  
  
-Oh man, the question.  
  
"I guess just be with her, maybe even spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
Ruki smiled.  
  
-That Jen is amazing-  
  
"Hold on a second. You're seventeen and you're already talking about marriages?"  
  
"Well," Ruki interrupted, "You were seventeen when you..."  
  
"Ruki Makino! Do I need to tell you again?"  
  
No she didn't. And Ruki didn't want to waste time with this interrogation bullshit. "No you don't, mother. And frankly, I don't see how this or anything else is mine and Jen's fault. You should be happy and overjoyed that I didn't do what you did seventeen years ago, going off and screwing a boyfriend. What happened to the proud mother who loved her daughter, saying how beautiful and smart she was? Did she get flushed down the fucking toilet? What have you done with my mother?" she pouted. It nearly felt like she was vomiting her heart out on her mother's lap, finally telling her what was on her daughter's mind.  
  
Rumiko was silent for a moment, still trying to process what she said. Abruptly she hung her head down in defeat. "I...guess you're right, sweetie," she acknowledged.  
  
Jenrya hung his head down in the same way. Things were going to be alright...  
  
"Mother, NO!" he heard Ruki exclaim. He looked up and felt fear run through his whole body as Ruki's mother held a handgun.  
  
-A gun. And pointed right at me.  
  
"You stay away from my daughter, boy, unless you want one of these in your head," Rumiko said slowly.  
  
Jenrya couldn't believe what was happening. Wasn't it just less than thirty seconds ago when everyone made up? Jenrya quickly shook his thoughts out of my head.  
  
-There's a freakin' gun pointed at me, for God's sake.  
  
"Just take it easy," he heard himself say. "I don't want anything bad to happen for any of us that we're going to regret.  
  
Rumiko started to ease up a little bit, obviously showing signs of agreeing with Jenrya's logic, then he continued.  
  
"I don't want anything bad to happen to me, you, or your daughter, believe me, I love her."  
  
The mother slowly lowered the gun from Jenrya's range, making him calm down momentarily.  
  
-Almost done...  
  
Ruki looked at Jenrya.  
  
-What is he trying to pull? Well, it looks like it's going alright...  
  
"Now," the boy said, "Let me have the gun..."  
  
Rumiko's eyes suddenly looked up, as well as the barrel of the gun. "NO!" she exclaimed, firing a bullet toward the boy.  
  
Jenrya was quick, but here, he was a millisecond too late, as the shot tore through his body in an indescribable amount of pain. With what little strength he had left, he looked to his right, to Ruki, smiled, then slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"Jen! No!" Ruki ran over to him, who had an extreme shortage of breath. She scanned his body, looking for the wound. She found it.  
  
Directly to his chest. Blood was inching out every second, while Jenrya struggled to stay alive.  
  
Rumiko was still. She looked directly at the gun.  
  
-The thing is a killing machine.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ruki," she heard herself say. She then put the gun up to the side of her own head-  
  
Ruki looked up at her mother. "No! Wait!" But it was too late. By the time she had exclaimed, Rumiko's right index finger had pushed forward, shoving the bullet into her own head.  
  
Rumiko's head shook to the right in a violent crack sound, as she immediately fell to the ground, blood littering through her head and onto the carpet.  
  
Ruki couldn't believe it.  
  
-My mother, dead, just like that...  
  
She shrugged that off and tried to take care of the situation at hand. But she knew it was useless. The boy was losing breath every second; if he didn't die of blood loss, it would be of suffocation.  
  
"Jen, you're going to be alright," she said, taking her jacket off and putting pressure on the wound.  
  
Jenrya knew she was only delaying the inevitable. "No, I'm...not going to make it," he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Oh yes you are," she said. He couldn't die; first Juri, then her mother, and now this. It wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Ruki, listen to me. Please stop." Ruki paused from putting pressure on the now extremely bloody wound. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."  
  
"But you're dying!" she cried. Tears had already begun to come from her eyes as well as Jenrya's. She quickly rubbed them off. "I don't want to lose you," she said bluntly.  
  
"And you won't lose me. I will be with you, I promise you that."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to you."  
  
Jenrya felt even more pain. He knew his time was near. "Take...care of Takato and Ryo...okay?" She nodded quickly, wanting to get everything she could out of him before she expired.  
  
"They both...love you...especially Ryo," he slowly said.  
  
-Especially Ryo?  
  
"Good-bye, Ruki," he choked out. "I know you will be in good hands with him. I will pray for you guys..." with that, his breathing gave out, his head lay back on Ruki's lap, and was void of human life.  
  
Ruki still held his head with her hands.  
  
-Jen...  
  
She softly kissed him on the forehead and let go of him.  
  
**************  
  
Seven years later...  
  
Twenty-four year old Ruki Makino walked out of the driver's seat of the newly bought black Mitsubishi Eclipse.  
  
She looked around. The cemetery was huge, and she hadn't been to it before. It was a couple hours out of Shinjuku, and until this date, Ruki refused to visit the place. It wasn't until today that she got enough courage to go see it.  
  
She walked slowly, looking around for Jenrya Lee's tombstone, until she found it. It was out in the open, right around the middle of the whole establishment.  
  
Ruki wiped her forehead, the sun was getting to her pores. She held a bouquet of flowers in her right hand. She lay it on the tombstone, which read...  
  
Jenrya Lee  
  
Beloved son, brother, and friend.  
  
April 14, 1989-June 20, 2006.  
  
May he rest in peace with our Savior.  
  
"Hey, Jen," she said. "How's it going up there? I guess we're doing fine down here...I guess." She held her left ring finger up. "Guess what? Ryo proposed to me last week. Isn't that sweet? We followed your advice, and we love each other very much. He couldn't be here; he really wanted to, but he had to work today."  
  
There was a light breeze as Ruki's summer dress swayed in the wind. "It...does get kind of lonely, without you and Juri around. I still can't believe things went this way. But, like Juri said, it was destiny. I guess it was unfortunate that things like this happen.  
  
"Oh yes, I've become a model now, just like my late mother. Would you believe that I'm on the cover of every teen magazine, and I'm already twenty-four? Pretty incredible. I dedicate all my success to you, because you helped me regain my confidence.  
  
"I trust you will be at our wedding? That's good. I know you will.  
  
"Well, I've gotta run. It was good talking to you." She bent down and kissed the gravestone. "No matter what happens, I will always love you, and I dream for the day when we meet each other again."  
  
Ruki got up and left without looking back. She knew that Jenrya was there, watching her.  
  
And she didn't need to think twice to know that.  
  
************  
  
J16: Wow! Finally done. Hoped you liked it. Alright for those who stuck with me throughout the whole story, thanks! And watch out for my Rukato coming soon, but it'll be shorter than this one, I guarantee it! 


End file.
